Blind Trust
by Rod Vulpine
Summary: The most ordinary day in Equestria. Until a 6 year old human girl walks straight in the middle of the lively Ponyville Marketplace! When nopony offers to help this lost soul, Rainbow Dash steps in! The girl is young and doesn't seem to know much of anything, let alone about talking horsies! But she will have to put her blind trust in the hooves of one!
1. Lost in a veil of darkness

Blind Trust

I decided to do a short story. It will consist of only a couple of chapters. I felt like taking a whole new approach to Human in Equestria stories… I really like doing those for some reason… anyways I hope I'll provoke your interest and if you're an aspiring Mlp Fim artist, you can check out the sketch version and if you really want to, you could even make a digital version of my picture. I'll be sure to credit you! You can follow this link of my deviant art page:

Chapter one

"Lost in a veil of darkness"

It was a lively afternoon at Ponyville's marketplace. Ponies of all kind were enveloped in the hustle and bustle of their own errands, trotting and flying, selling and buying. Applejack was standing at her apple cart as she was on every market day of the week. Business was really thriving today and our cowpony was as she says "happier than a gopher in soft dirt"! It was quite thoughtful of her to bring extra barrels to restock, because these red deliciouses were selling fast like her friend Pinkie Pie's hot chocolate cupcakes.

The Southern bucker had just dumped another barrel of apples in her emptied cart when she heard worried and uneasy voices commenting on something that was happening on the other side of the square.

"Dear, me what is that thing over there?"

"It's bald!"

"It's creeping me out!"

"It's coming straight for us!"

"Is it possessed or something? It doesn't seem to be stopping for nopony!"

"What the hay is goin on ovah thea?" The blonde gingery heroine of the mane six got around her workload to feast her eyes on the strangest creature she has laid her eyes upon.

It was some sort of a small bald ape! It had a light brown mane, tied in a pony-tail, small eyes and snub nose, pale skin, no snout, just a line for a mouth, and was just as a tad taller compared to a grown full grown mare. It wore a pair of suspended jeans, a striped yellow-green t-shirt, and the strangest white shoes ever. AND IT WALKED ON TWO LEGS! This living thing seemed so unreal, like a ghost, walking in the flesh among the crowd of stressed equines.

"Hello? Could you tell me where I am? I'm lost! Somebody must have taken me from my bed while I was sleeping because I woke up not far from here!" The alien pleaded for help but in vain. Judging by the voice it was a girl.

Nopony listened to what she said, they were simply terrified by the fact that she spoke their language. The lost stranger reached out to grab somepony, but couldn't manage as they all took steps back as she took steps forth. Soon, one by one, the equine citizens of this settlement, started abandoning the marketplace, quickly taking refuge in each other's homes and locking the doors. The vender-ponies quickly closed their stalls and bailed out of there as well.

Only Applejack stood there, all alone against this unknown threat!

"Wait, don't leave, pleeeeeaaaase!" the little girl begged turning to one direction and to another.

Our Apple family mare would've hightailed outta here too if it wasn't the fear that grounded her hoofs as if they were stones.

"Huuuh… uuuuh… anypony… a lil bit of help would do this apple merchant sum good!" the earth pony called for assistance but the townsfolk were just as scared as she was.

That wasn't a bright move, for the pale alien had taken notice of the filly and proceeded with advancing towards her. AJ's heartbeat quickened and quickened as the thing approached closer and closer. Only when this strange girl put her cold hand against her chest, did the Element of honesty regain her mobility and galloped away like she was bitten by s rattle snake.

"Stop! I just wannid to say hi." the female out-lander shed a few tears. She couldn't understand why everyone ran away from her.

Meanwhile, up in the clouds our favorite Mistress of Awesome was lying on a cloud, napping. As to her whereabouts, Rainbow Dash was just above the very marketplace where everything below was transpiring. The Wonderbolt dreamer was high enough so that the noise wouldn't bother her, but low enough to hear the soft symphony of voices and sounds. However, the moment everything went silent, she flinched in her sleep and opened one of her cerise eyes, looking sideways. Why did it suddenly go so quiet?

"Did something happen?" Dash asked herself before doing an aerial somersault "Awesome, this must definitely be something that needs my immediate action!"

Leaping off the cloud, she nosedived straight down to the market place, before stopping just a couple of feet above ground. Hovering about, the loyal pony friend scanned her surroundings. All the houses around this area were shut and sealed. Not a soul in sight. Some of the stands were gone, others left without supervision, with vegetables lying around all over the place.

Just then, Rainbow's ear twitched, picking up a thump and a foal's voice, that ouched in pain. She quickly spun around, ready to face any danger! To her surprise, the mare saw a small creature of unfamiliar origin that seemed to have just hit its head against an applecart. That was Apple Jack's cart! A moment later the cyan Pegasus witnessed this miscreant taking an apple from her good friend's stall and taking a bite from it.

"Hey, hey you! Yeah you! You can't just take an apple like that! You have to pay for it first! For that matter, the one in charge of this cart must be present!" the dashing pony quickly flew over to the scene and pushed back the stranger, using her forehead.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! Everyone ran away and I bumped into this thing, and… I'm sorry!" The little girl apologized, handing back the fruit "Here! You can put it back!"

Dashy circled around the alien, examining her looks. Once she landed in front of her, the mare saw that the out-worlder was a little bit taller than her.

"Who are you? What are you?" the element of Loyalty asked.

"My name is Kelly Sombermayer and I happen to be a girl! I wonder why you ask." The young maiden responded as asked.

"Okay, then! Where do you come from?"

"Brooklyn! My caretakers said it's a city in a big country called A-me-ri-ca!"

"Never heard of it!"

"What's your name?"

"Why, I'm Rainbow Dash! Fastest flyer in Equestria!"

"Haa, haa, haa, haa! You sure are funny for a boy!" miss Sombermayer giggled merrily, putting her hand on her mouth.

"I'm not a boy, kiddo! I'm a girl like you! In fact, I'm a full grown mare! What's it to you?" RD retorted with her voice becoming even raspier.

"Oh, I apologize! Your voice just sounds like that… by the way, what's a mare?" the lass questioned with curiosity.

"You don't know? It's a term for a female pony! Have you never seen one, where you come from?" The sporty tomboy raised a brow, puzzled.

"I have been on a pony farm once! I touched the snout and mane of one, but I never got to see it!"

"How come?"

"I was born so I can only see black!"

This was the moment when it dawned upon the Pegasus. These blue eyes of hers! They were just looking into the space where Rainbow was supposed to be, without seeing! No wonder her pupils didn't react to the pony's movements! To completely confirm it, Rainbow waved her forehoof in front of the kid's face. No reaction!

"Are you blind?" the Sonic Rainboom performer's expression changed to that of solicitude.

"Yes!" Kelly answered with the most straightforward and earnest of voices.

**To be continued…**


	2. This is the way I see

Chapter 2

"This is the way I see"

"Whaaaa?" Rainbow Dash was absolutely stricken by this. She honestly did not see it coming.

"I said yes. I can't see! I've only come to rely on my senses of hearing and smell. My caretakers also said I'm very smart for a 6 year old girl. As I mentioned, I only know what the color black is." The little girl demonstrated her intelligence with her rich vocabulary.

"YOU'RE SIX?" the athlete of the sky could not help but feel even more astonished. But then something else clicked in her mind "Caretakers?"

"Yes… you see, I'm an orphan." Kelly's face darkened a bit by her statement.

"Oh… that's… so not cool! What happened?" the cloud-clearing mare stopped hovering, dropping on the ground with a clop and got closer to the misfortunate little dear.

"My Mommy died of a sickness and before that my Daddy left for somewhere. One time when she was still alive I heard my mommy crying and she told me that he didn't love us anymore. Nobody wanted me after I lost them both so I was taken to the orphanage."

A couple of tears fell down on the dirt from our rainbow colored protagonist. This child! She had such a cruel fate!

"Don't worry! I'll help you! You can count on me!" The brave pony stood proud, sticking her chest out, and wrapping her forehoof around the youngster's neck.

Just then Kelly's hand wrapped itself across the heel of Dash's hoof, gently caressing it.

"What are you doing?" the cyan equine felt puzzled.

"May I touch your face? That's how I can get to know what things looks like. The way, I see!"

"Uuum… sure!" the Wonderbolt fan helped the girl's hand by lifting it up to her own face with the help of the bulb of her hoof.

Now with both hands on the pony's face, Kelly started running them across it. She felt the deep chin, moving up to the snout, feeling the filly's warm breath. The miss was surprised when she got to the eyelids and ears, realizing how big they were. Then came the soft silky mane. It was kinda shaggy and wild, which explained a bit about this equine's boyish nature.

Rainbow enjoyed the smooth touch of these soft leathery appendages. That is until she nearly got choked by an immense hug that came right after:

"YOU REALLY ARE A TALKING HORSIIIIIE!" the female alien rejoiced, full of pleasant surprise "Oh, I wasn't sure of it until I touched your face!"

"Klyuuk! Yeah, but I'm a pony, not a horsy!" The weather patrol mare in charge specified. "In fact I'm a Pegasus!"

"That's so great, though the last pony I touched didn't have such big eyes and ears…nor did it talk." The girl thought about it a bit then just suddenly snapped in surprise "Did you just say Pegasus?"

"Yeah! Wanna touch my wings?" The Pegasus in question spread her plumage proudly.

"Oh…Myyyy!" the lass's fingers trembled as she felt how real they were "You're like the real thing! When my mom was alive she used to tell me stories about your kind! I thought you were only fictional!"

"That's probably how things work back at your world! But things here in Equestria are different!"

"E-ques-tria?" the little lady tilted her head, befuddled.

"Yeah! That's where you are Kelly!" Rainbow Dash confirmed with a nod.

"I'm… in another world?" miss Sombermayer took some seconds to process this through "That's… so… Awesome! Sweet Miracle of miracles! Not only do I wake up in another place but I make a new friend who's like an Angel pony and this whole land is full of ponies like her! It's like Magic!" The overexcited kid hoped and pranced around gaily.

The sporty mare blushed a little from being called "an Angel" but then continued:

"Maybe I should take you to a place a bit more… private!" the tomboy looked around, seeing some of the citizens that were hiding out, taking glances out their semi-opened shutters and gossiping about the strange couple that was conversing in the open.

"Where will we go?"

_Hmmm… Sugar Cube corner is the closest destination but Pinkie Pie would flip out with her hyper anthics, not to mention that the Cakes wouldn't let a bizarre alien set foot in their bakery. Rarity might freak out by her appearance and slam the door right in front of our noses… the others are too far. I doubt she can walk on clouds so… I guess that leaves Twilight! She's the kind of egghead who loves to examine new species, plus she will definitely wanna hear all about this kid's story._ The multicolored stunt-pony reflected on possible scenarios after which she put her hoof down "I'm gonna take you to my friend Twilight! She might let you hang at her place for the day until we clear things up!"

"That sounds wonderful! Is she a Pegasus like you? Where does she live?" the cheery girl beamed.

"No, she's a unicorn! And she kinda lives in a library that happens to be a hollow tree!"

"A Real Live Unicorn! Wow! I can't wait to meet her! And she lives in the stem of a tree!"

"Yeah, yeah, it might sound cool but she's not all That! Wanna experience something really awesome?" Rainbow Dash struck a low and daring pose with her trademark confidence face.

"Do I!"

"Okay, get on my back then! You're gonna experience flying for the first time!"

"Yay!" Kelly clapped her hands in sheer bliss of the fact that all these whimsical things were happening to her of all people.

The highflying speedster positioned herself from under between the legs of the out-worldish child and lifted her up on her back. The alien girl was really light and with her excellent expertise, Rainbow could guess she was 43 pounds.

"I won't fall off will I?" a slight sign of concern appeared on the lass's face.

"Don't worry! They don't call me the Element of Loyalty for nothin! Now just hang on my neck but don't squeeze too tight! You gonna have to have some Blind Trust in me!"

And with that Rainbow Dash trotted off a few feet and took off with her newly made friend with a final destination: Twilight Sparkle's Library!

**Stay Tuned for the next Chapter…**  
(Btw, I'm making the chapters real short, on purpose, lolol)


	3. When things seem clear, a doozy arises

Chapter 3

"Glad to have finally cleared things up… Oh no, here comes a doozy"

"This is so amazing! It is like racing through the air, galloping at incredible speed! Now I know what being on a rollercoaster ride feels like! I'm as light as a feather! Weeeee! *giggle*" Kelly squealed in delight, feeling the cool, strong gust of air hitting her tiny body, and Rainbow Dash's mane flapping in her face, tickling her.

The Pegasus smiled, happy to have taken the girl's mind of her hardships. However that grin turned into a frown of pity, the winged pony wishing that this out-landish kid could see the incredible ever-changing view of flight. It was like diving into a bucket of adrenalin and awesome!

"We'll be landing now! You may feel a little jolt." Rainbow dash warned her passenger, followed by her hooves hitting the dirt in front of Twilight's house.

The recoil caused the child to bonk her chin slightly against the equine's skull, eliciting a little "Ow!" from both of them, followed by a mutual cackle at the goof.

"Just hold on to my tail and follow me okay? I'll tell you when to go and stop. I need to prepare my friend before I introduce you. I'm still not sure how she will react to a creature from another world." The teal pony gave all the necessary warnings to which the maiden replied with a nod.

Cautiously, Dash pushed the entry door half open and took a peek. Good! No one was on the ground floor. With a soft "Go" the rainbow tailed mare lead the foreign being inside, adding a "Stop" after a couple of steps.

"Twilight, Spike? Are you guys home?" the sporty tomboy raised her voice.

"Sure, I am Rainbow! Just double-checking my check list! I'll be right down!" a female voice came from upstairs.

Kelly liked that voice. It sounded warm, responsible and caring and reminded her of her mother.

"No, TS! I'll come up! I want to introduce you to… a new friend of mine… but I… need to talk to you alone first!" The WB admirer made things clear, prompting the one "on her tail" to let go with a whisper. With a "Be back soon" promise, the Pegasus went up the stairs for a little chat with the intelligent scholar.

Twilight greeted her amigo at the entrance of the second floor, as they hoof-bumped and sat on a pair of nearby pillows.

"Where's Spike?" Dashy looked left and right nervously.

"Oh, I sent him on an errand to collect some overdue books. He was reluctant at first but immediately changed his mind when I mentioned one of his stops was at Carousel Boutique." the smart pony snickered, followed by her chum. "So, who's this new friend you met? Is he or she from around here?"

"That's just it! She isn't from here. Now I want you to promise you will not freak out."

"Sure, but where could she be from, the Griffin kingdom?" the purple unicorn joked only to be greeted by an answer that was the last thing on her mind.

"No, she is kinda has this "another universe" thing going on. She's like a really strange little kid from a strange alien species. Also I haven't asked her how she came here in the first place because I thought you might be able to figure things out better with that big brain of yours."

"Really?" was the first thing that came to Twi's mind after the shock had passed "How is that possible? I've never heard of a spell that breaks the time and space barrier. Well, maybe there might be such a thing in the Starswirl the bearded section at Canterlot but that's just me speculating. Sweet Celestia! A whole new species for me to explore! This is going to be so exciting!" the nerdy filly clopped her forehooves against each other, her enthusiasm growing larger and larger.

"Shush and listen." the lazy but dependable flying mare shoved her hoof in her companion's mouth "Geez, you talk as fast as Pinkie when you get like this! Anyways, I don't think it's a good thing to go all sciency on her, poking her with your questions. She's very sensitive and needs friendly reassurance and to feel secure. You can ask her the basic stuff but that's all. Also there is one thing you must know about this girl. She has a certain "condition"."

"Condition?" Twilight pricked up her ears, taking this statement seriously.

Meanwhile the out-worldly guest decided to wander around. After a timid walk in circle, she came in contact with a rough hard mane. Another pony? No! It was made out of wood. A bust probably.

"That poor misfortunate creature! To be born that way! I Pinkie Promise, I'll be careful with her Rainbow Dash." the lavender equine gasped.

"Okay then, let's go!" Rainbow Dash led her PFF down to meet Kelly.

They saw the girl sitting on the ground and feeling about the pages of a book. Picking up the clattering sound from horse feet, the small pale creature lifted her head and said:

"Do you have anything in Braille?"

"Why, yes. In fact we do." Miss Sparkle walked up to the blind little thing and put her hoof in her hand, encouraging a hand-hoofshake "Hello there! My name is Twilight Sparkle, the librarian of this place, and a personal student to princess Celestia." she automatically added that last part.

"I'm very happy to meet you. Wow, Rainbow Dash, I didn't know your friend was someone important! She even knows a real princess! Is the princess a pony too?" the lass couldn't help but be in awe of absolutely every little thing she was going through.

"Yes, she is. Fascinating! Using a terminology similar to ours as an example of saying –body instead of –pony." the geeky pony made a squee sound effect but then changed her approach, when she saw her Pegasus pal's irritated expression "So, what is your name, species, age and place of origin?"

"I'm Kelly Sombermayer, 6 years old. I think my species was scientifically called Homo Sapiens, or a human for short and I come from the city of Brooklin, situated in the country of the United States of America, planet Earth." the human carefully arranged the data.

"You're very knowledgeable at such a young age. And possess an amazing vocabulary too." the unicorn showed excellent observation.

"Thank you! Ever since I learned how to read at age 3, I've read a lot."

_I knew that she and Twilight would be a good match. They both like using big words._ The weather filly thought as she observed the dialogue between the two bright beings progress "How about we move this to the bedroom where it's comfier."

The loyal pony's suggestion was met with general approval, and so they moved up to the aforenamed position.

The trio got all the way up to Twilight's bedroom, placing themselves on the hostess' bed.

"Now, could you be so kind as to tell me everything you remember regarding how you got here." the book loving mare inquired, in a very polite tone, helping the girl lie down.

"Well, I remember almost nothing. I recall going to bed with the other kids, and when I woke up, I was lying on some sort of a dirt road. I felt my way around walls of buildings. I was so scared, but I couldn't just sit there and do nothing even though I'm blind! Eventually I reached a really big wide area. By the clopping sounds, I could tell there were horse like creatures around me, but I still had no clue as to where I was. I called out for help but they all got scared, called me creepy and ran away into hiding. I've never felt so helpless in my entire life! That's when… Rainbow Dash found me." the sad little lady gave a look of hope, meant for her rescuer, which left the equine in question quite flattered.

"Well, what can I say. I never leave anypony hanging. The place where I found her was the market, and it was dead empty when I got there. But by the time we left, I could see some no good ponies peeping from their windows. How could they just leave her! Why I oughta…" the hot-tempered diva really felt angry when she was cut by her level-headed PFF.

"Don't be mad Rainbow! They were just scared because they didn't know her. Like the time everypony used to hide from Zekora."

"They… were… scared?" Kelly felt like she was stabbed with a little pin in the heart "Am I ugly or something?"

"Nooo, no! It's not like that! Ponies are just affraid of what they do not understand." both fillies comforted her, by caressing the child with their hooves.

"Haven't your parents always told you how pretty and special you are?" TS suddenly opened up a topic, she did not know was a sensitive one "As a matter of fact, they must be worried sick!"

"Um… Twi! Don't talk about her parents, she's an…" Rainbow Dash tried to shush her friend again.

"No, need for that Rainbow! I can tell her myself." the pale-skinned missy raised her hand as a sign to stop.

So, Twilight was explained as to how Kelly became an orphan.

"How awful! You have my deepest condolences." The pony wizard embraced the little creature with all her maternal feelings.

"Twilight, you remind me so much of my mommy when she was alive." The girl spread her affection all around the room, affecting every living creature within in a deep way "May I receive permission to touch your face?"

"It's how she can get to know you." The Wonder Bolt fan filled in her chum on the meaning of this gesture.

"I'd be glad if you do." The unicorn smiled kindly.

The same process repeated itself as it did with Rainbow Dash. Only this time when the human's fingers took hold of the horn on the intelligent animal's forehead, her eyes glimmered with glee.

"Do you have unicorn magic in that horn?"

"I do! I'm very talented with it too. I can perform a variety of spells, from levitating objects to teleportation." The librarian nodded in confirmation.

"I cannot express how happy I am to have met you both. I feel so lucky!" The alien maiden felt humbled to be in the presence of such creatures.

"Well, I Am pretty amazing." RD smirked smugly, elbowed by the purple scholar right in the knee.

"Let's go downstairs again and have some tea!" The diplomatic equine urged the others, and they descended back to the ground floor.

When they reached the parlor, the three came across a familiar baby dragon rummaging in the recycling bin.

"Where is it? I thought I scrapped Rarity's gift right here!" Spike dug deeper and deeper, eventually falling in with a funny yell by his side.

"Spiiiike! Don't go swimming in the waste bin like that! Now you'll need to take a bath again." Twilight sighed, annoyed with her assistant.

"Just a minute Twilight… I almost got it!" the reptile waved his claw outside its digging area.

"Umm, Twilight, maybe we should hold off him meeting our new friend Kelly because…" The sky dancing Pegasus tried to warn her friend but that didn't work out well.

"Who?" the draconic little guy's head popped out from under all the paper, only for his eyes to go wide "Woa-ho-hooo…" the baby dragon tumbled out of the trash can, all sorts of disposed waste flying everywhere "What is that thing? Is it dangerous?"

"Uuuuuuurgh! Don't call other living beings "things" Spike! It's rude! And if she was dangerous, she wouldn't be standing here, being called our friend!" The smarty pony's annoyance grew at the jumpy nature of her assistant.

"It's okay, Twilight. It must be a shock for him to meet an individual of a new species he has never seen before." Kelly intervened, walking up to where she last heard the new voice and reaching out her hand "Hey, there! I'm Kelly."

"Spike." the scaled reptilian took her hand in his claw and shook it carefully.

"You aren't a pony are you." The girl grinned, grasping his wrist, going up to his shoulder.

"No, I'm a dragon!" Spike pouted, withholding a puff of smoke he wished to snort out at what he thought was a rude guest.

"Let her touch your face Spike. It's how she gets acquainted with everypony." miss Sparkle giggled at what promised to be a cute scene.

"B-but…"The draconis tried to protest but gave up seeing the o'so expecting friendly face of the alien in front of him "Fine!" he grumbled.

The child was astonished as she caressed his warm scales, spikes and spines and was absolutely thrilled to touch the front teeth and hold the short shovel like tail of this amazing mythological beast.

"I never thought I'd be touching a real fire-breathing dragon before!" lil lady Sombermayer complimented Spike, filling him with self-esteem and pride, only to accidentally step on them a little "Though I always imagined dragons would be a 100 times bigger than me."

Before the insulted magical assistant could tell the outlander off, the purple mare quickly made a statement:

"He's only a baby dragon. Grown dragons are just as big as you can imagine."

"Hey, aren't we here to get some tea? I'm dying of thirst over here!" Rainbow Dash folded her hoofs with impatience, hovering above the others.

"Yes we are. Spike, could you prepare us some tea?" the lavender unicorn turned to her assistant, then to the human "And what kind of tea would you like Kelly?"

"Herbal with thyme or chamomile if you have."

"Good! A cup of thyme and two cups of jasmine." Twilight finalized the order.

"Coming right up!" Spike saluted, retreating to the kitchen.

"Let's take a seat shall we." the librarian levitated 3 pillows and placed them just when everybody sat down at the table.

"What was that strange sound just now?" Kelly turned her head at random.

"Oh, you mean the sound that my magic makes when I use it." the intelligent mare specified.

"Tea is ready!" Spike returned, with a platter with tree cups.

"That was fast!" the weather pony raised a brow.

"You wouldn't believe how effective my assistant is." Twi raised her cup with her magic and took a sip.

"Here's your cup Kelly." the dragon offered the kid her cup.

For his perplexity however, Kelly didn't look back at him. She only tried to navigate her hand towards her beverage, as if it was invisible to her. How can she not see it? It's right in front of her face. Due to his impatience, the young draconis decided to hand it to her but in his haste he pushed too hard and that caused a small amount of hot tea to spill on the little girl's jeans.

"OW!" the little miss cried as steaming pain ran down her hip.

"KELLY! What happened?" both ponies got startled as they immediately drew their attention to the hurt kid.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry Kelly! I didn't mean to spill that tea on your leg! Please forgive me!" Spike circled around the lass, trying to calm her down.

"What did you do?" Rainbow glared at Spike, who gulped guiltily.

"I only wanted to give her the cup, but she couldn't take it, so I decided to hand it to her and it all happened accidentally!" the reptile blurted out.

"That's because she's blind you dummy! Don't you remember how she needed to touch you like 5 minutes ago! That's how she sees!" The angered Pegasus tiraded on the dragon.

"I-I didn't know!" Spike felt smaller and smaller.

"Enough!" the human silenced everypony "It wasn't his fault! He didn't do it on purpose and I forgive him." the girl grasped the little guy's noggin and stroked on it caringly.

"Okay, now that we've settled down, maybe we should just forget about this whole ordeal, have some tea and tell Spike the rest of Kelly's story." The reasonable Element of Magic raised her hoof in the air and reestablished order.

After half an hour of filling in, drinking tea, and explaining to the human some basics of pony life, social structures and other details, the group decided to go over to Rarity's, so they can maybe get a new bottom for Kelly and maybe be one step closer to making more ponies accept her as a friend.

"Now, I'll teleport us all there so we need to stand close together." TS instructed, as they all got together.

"Is Rarity a unicorn or a Pegasus?" the outworldly maiden asked out of curiosity.

"Unicorn." RD called out.

"Not just any unicorn! The most beautiful unicorn in all of Eq…" the purple dragon couldn't finish for the spell had already taken effect and teleported them.

They reappeared in the Boutique's main work room. Everything was a bit chaotic with fabrics, drapes, streamers and scattered mannequins. One mannequin stood out for it was the only one with a dress on it, no doubt the newest of creations of the great Fashionista known as Rarity. The 2 ponies, human and dragon couldn't find the pony they were looking for anywhere in the room, but 3 differing voices could be discerned behind the door that said "Inspiration room". And the voices were growing clearer and clearer:

"As I said Apple Jack, you can't judge a book by its cover. Not to mention that this creature of which you speak of might not be an apparition as you claim. And how are you so sure it'll be coming after you, when it can't just come waltzing in here and…" a pearly white unicorn went out the door followed by a timid yellow Pegasus with a pink mane and an orange freckled earth pony with a blonde one "Aaah, I see you decided to give us a visit Twilight, Rainbow, Spike and…" the lady-like equine paused left with no words, followed by the other two looking over her shoulders.

"Gyuuuuh! That's the creepy ghost girl Ah've bin tellin' y'all uhbout!" Apple Jack stood up on two hooves, completely terrified.

"HI! I found this beautiful awesome violin in some street corner and I was wondering who it belonged to!" A high pitched voice sounded from behind the visiting group, all heads diverting their attention to a pink pony with a fluffy magenta mane, holding a classical violin instrument in her mouth along with the bow. How could she speak with that thing, don't ask. Pinkie just being Pinkie is all!

Stashing the instrument in an umbrella holder, the party mare surveyed the area, rubbing her chin with one hoof. Hmmmm! Something was odd about this sitch! There seems to be something extra in this picture besides all her friends. That's when she spotted the small alien creature behind Twilight and Rainbow Dash and gasped in the most dramatic way possible, elevating herself in the air (just like that time in episode 1).

"Oh, boy! Here we go!" The cloud clearing superstar facehoofed for the incoming chaos about to ensue.

Cliffhanger inserted! U mad? XD  
Just teasing ya! Hope you liked this one too coz there will be more!


	4. The life of a blind orphan

Chapter 4

"The life of a blind orphan"

Chapter pre-read by SixRoller

Kelly, Spike and the rest of the Elements of Harmony were now assembled in the Work room of Carousel Boutique's. At the front door stood Pinkie Pie having just stashed a violin in the nearby umbrella holder, at the center was Twilight Sparkle, accompanied by Rainbow Dash, Kelly and Spike, on the other side of the room stood Applejack, Fluttershy and Rarity. The tension in the air was palpable, but the moment was suddenly interrupted by a large gasp from the Pink earth pony, followed by a large quantity of frenzied jumping, popping all around different parts of the room, her antics becoming zanier by the second.

*GASP*

"Oh, my Celestia! Isn't she just the precious little thing! What is she? A monkey, an ape, a monkey-ape? Oh wait that's the same thing silly! Or is it? It's a she right? It must be a she! I mean it definitely looks like a girl! Is she from the Everfree forest? Oh, no! Better yet, an alien! What does an alien like to eat? Does she like cupcakes, or cake, or candy? This is so exciting! Are you excited because I sure am excited! This calls for a paaaartaaaa…" The out-of-control party mare was subdued by couple of violet scarves that magically wrapped themselves around her ankles and gagged her mouth.

"Pinkie Pie! We appreciate your enthusiasm to throw a party for this new creature but you simply must refrain from your shenanigans dear. After all we just met her. You might frighten the poor dear. We need to be tolerant, patient and serious about this like proper ladies." The white unicorn's horn stopped glowing as she released the grip on her magic, bringing things back to their calm state.

"Twilight! Why did you bring that ghost back here? We dunno what she could do to us." Said Applejack, whilst eyeing the alien creature with suspicion.

"Settle down everypony! She may have pale skin but she is no ghost. She's just a small filly, the age of six, from another world. Kelly is a human who appeared here for some reason, she does not know how she got here and she's frightened. You're certainly not helping by being so un-welcoming AJ!"

At this point Applejack found the ground strangely appealing, maintaining eye contact with the pristine floor whilst a blush of embarrassment spread across her orange face.

"By talking with her I have deduced that she is anything but a threat and she would never hurt anypony. In fact she is quite friendly. The four of us came here so we can introduce her to you, not cause a commotion!"

"Yeah, what Twilight said! Besides, she's blind and an orphan for pony's sake!" Rainbow Dash spoke her mind out of line, covering her mouth shortly after.

"Rainbow Dash!" The lavender unicorn scolded her friend for her lack of subtlety.

"Blind?" the dressmaker, farm pony and animal caretaker pronounced in unison (including a muffled version from a certain tied and gagged pink mare).

"Yes. I hope I won't give you any trouble with my condition." The little human lowered her head, feeling a bit guilty that her helpless state has provoked so many of these creatures to go out of their way to help her.

"Oh, you poor dear! You must be so sad and lonely to be left unloved in the dark like that…" Fluttershy flew over to the small child wrapping her front hooves gently around her back.

"It's okay! I've always stood strong no matter how many times I've been put down. It's good to finally meet somebo-_pony_ who shows me actual affection over these years. Like Twilight said, my name is Kelly!" Her small mouth broadened into a genuine smile as she said so. "Can I trouble you for your own and your 3 friends' names?" Kelly firmly hugged the gentle equine back, feeling the gentle features of the pony's face and caressing her back and wings.

"Why, hello Kelly, m-my name is F-Fluttershy. I take care of all the cute woodland critters." The shy Pegasus Stammered despite her clear ease around the human child.

"Hi, I'm Pinkie Pie, Party Mare Extraordinaire! I love fancy sweets and sugary treats but most of all I live to make my friends smile! I'm sure we'll be the best of friends, yepeeee!" The comet of randomness hopped right up to the girl after she was done with her timid friend and excitedly spilled out every little word, with all the sugar on top.

"I wonder how Pinkie escaped my…" Rarity put on a pensive expression, when she observed her hyperactive friend look back at her and pull out a pair of scissors out of her voluptuous mane, before putting them back in "Oh, of course, this is Pinkie after all…" She muttered.

"Why does this lil missy touch the face of everypony she meets? Is that sum sorta alien greetin?" The country equine took another glance, her eyes still slightly suspicious.

"Uuuurgh! Chill out and give the kid a chance AJ! This is the way she sees, ya see?" Rainbow was getting tired of having to explain these details over and over again.

"Okay, okay, ah will!" The work pony said while slowly pacing towards the out-lander with a clear air of mild trepidation, however at the time Kelly was in the middle of a chat with the snow-white lady of sophistication and therefore didn't notice.

"You make dresses? That must be challenging. You must be real creative to make these things. I sure wish I could see them! But I can't…" Said the girl with a hint of melancholy.

"Oh, it isn't hard at all. Though I must say, you're already showing signs of becoming a very well behaved young lady. Even though you might not realize it, you look quite pretty for a girl of your species, and you would be just beautiful if you let me design you some clothes." The vanilla unicorn didn't hide her delight from having such a polite conversation with such an intelligent alien

"Applejack, there you are. As you can see, this out-landish filly is nothing like you thought she would be. Be a dear and apologize properly to her will you?"

"Ummm… Ah'm mighty sorry for mistrusting you Kelly. Ah'm Applejack, but all my friends call me AJ." The member of the Apple Family took off her hat in an apologetic way, longing for forgiveness. But of course the gesture was lost on Kelly and it appeared unnecessary as Kelly's face filled with warmth and forgiveness. Suddenly she bent down and took a couple of sniffs of AJ's mane.

*Sniff* *Sniff*

"You smell of apples! That reminds me of that last pony that ran away from me…"

"Yeah… That wuz me! Again, mighty sorry!" The farming filly scratched the back of her head, feeling uneasy.

"It's okay!" The tiny miss quickly brushed off the matter

"Oh, and I really like your mane!" The girl played with the pony's mane, giggling in a warm manner.

"Awww, shucks!" The orange earth pony blushed finally starting to feel that sense of trust coming in "You're quite the looker too, sugar cube!" the Apple family member ruffled up her new chum's hair.

_Turns out I was all wrong 'bout her! She's a really nice kid! Heck, ah bet Applebloom and her friends would love to have her as a playmate!_ _I really should try and make up for earlier somehow…_

"Hey, Kelly! I think this is yours!" Pinkie Pie suddenly intervened, taking out the violin and handing it to Kelly.

"My Violin! I thought I'd never see it again! It has my name engraved on its back in both English and Braille!" The pale kid showed to everypony both her own name written in letters from the alphabet and the distinctive pattern of it in Braille, the English inscription saying "Kelly Sombermayer".

"Oooooh, your last name sounds so sad! It's so somber and downy!" The sugar queen felt her heart knotting up.

"I know, why don't you play us something? If you would like that is, I know I sure would!" Spike changed the subject. He was hopping that all this oppressive atmosphere would be lifted by some nice music. Little did he know that his hopes were about to be dashed.

"Oh, okay!" The 6 year old maiden tuned her instrument and put it under her chin, softly putting the bow on the strings "When I want to express myself and my feelings, I sometimes go up in the attic and play this piece. It's called Adagio in G-minor by Albinone. I hope you like it."

It was a multi-instrument piece really, but she filled all the blanks left by the organ by improvising. The notes came out by the bow's gentle strokes, striking deep as the gentle melody progressed. It was as graceful as a calm a flowing stream, but with incredibly emotional value of a thundering rapid in monsoon season, it's tragic undertone, plucking each one of the group's heartstrings. A sound representing forlornness and pain, a person left without a purpose in this cruel world, yet this individual expressed a certain feeling of expectance as if waiting for something, even if the person had to wait for it till the end of days, a feeling of hope clearly lingering…

Eventually tears started flowing down her face, profusely, like the river itself. At the end the melody became a bit violent as if to scream out from all the accumulated suffering and all the frustration that came with it.

*Sniff* *Sob*

I'm sorry girls… and Spike! I always get emotional when I play this. Perhaps I should've played something different…" The girl wiped her eyes putting on her best smile to try and compensate for the saddening impact of the song.

However by the muffled sounds, the string player could tell that she had deeply upset her pony friends.

"Oh, no! I'm sorry to have made you all cry! I didn't mean to really! Please forgive me, I…"

The alien child had no time to say any more as she felt every living creature in this room embrace her in a tight all encompassing group hug.

"Waha-wahaaaaahaaa… why are you a sad Kelly? Who was it that hurt you so badly!" A bawling Pinkie Pie lamented with her mane now fully deflated and straight.

"You don't need to feel alone anymore! Now you have lots of friends around you! You have us!" Twilight added smiling faintly.

"Yeah!" Rainbow did her best to stay strong in this moment of sensitivity.

"We'll take care of you Kelly!" Fluttershy confirmed, pulling out all the assertiveness she had.

"Great! That most certainly wasn't my best suggestion. You're probably sad because you miss everybody at the orphanage." The baby dragon hid his claws behind his back and shamefully turned around, kicking some dust in front of his feet, clearly moved by the scene but feeling as if he couldn't quite engage on the level of the girls.

"No, I do not!" Kelly answered quickly, like pulling the trigger of a gun.

"Huh?" Exclaimed everypony in unison, baffled at this statement.

"I play these songs because I didn't like it in the orphanage! All the kids there were cruel to me!"

"Through what kind of a dreadful life have you gone, dear?" The appalled white classy unicorn inquired.

"Yeah, tell us your story!" The multicolored Pegasus demanded, wanting answers as well.

One quick introduction about how our human became parentless and ended up for adoption later and Kelly proceeded with describing her days at the orphanage and all her most unpleasant of experiences with the other children there:

"I never liked how the other kids treated me. They always made fun of my lack of vision, mocked me, played mean jokes on me like moving the stool away before I could sit down, changing the furniture around so I would hit my head everywhere I went, they stole my clothes and switched them with the most ridiculous of outfits.

But that's just the start… They called me names such as Blind Fanny, No Eye Kelly, Klutzy Kelly, Can't see Kelly, and Blue Eyed Freak.

The caretakers punished them a couple of times but that only made them resentful and they were even more relentless, so I eventually stopped asking for help…

My violin, the only thing that brought me solace, besides reading, I always kept in a locked drawer with the assistance one of my caretakers and only took it out when the other kids went on a trip somewhere outside, so I often missed out a lot of events.

I often dream of getting out of there but nobody has adopted me yet. I think it might be because they don't want me because I'm blind." She finished up her story, filled with gloom and discouragement.

"Why those good for nothing… If me and AJ were there to knock 'em down, they'd get some hoof- marks in their faces!" RD posed as a boxer, swinging left and right.

"We understand how you feel darling. But it is because you've never met others to tell you what a wonderful child you are." Rarity wrapped her hoof sympathetically around the girl's waist.

"I can't thank you enough for all the things you're doing for me. I…I… I dunno what to say!" Kelly wiped another tear out of her eye.

"Hey, everypony! Don't you think we should quit sulking in the puddle and cheer up our newest bestest, dearest friend Kelly?" The always bubbly mare of pink festivities prepared to announce her copyrighted lines

"You know what this calls for? ... A PARTY!"

Everybody cheered with shouts of glee and mirth, until they were interrupted by Twilight:

"That's a good idea as that will help clear the fear the other town ponies have for Kelly. But for now we need to decide where to stow our human friend for the night."

That lead to all the ponies reflect on all the possibilities. Once they were done discussing amongst each other they turned back to the homeless alien child:

"Well I'd love to but Sweetie Bell is staying at my place tonight and I dare not let Kelly sleep on the sofa but I'm free to take her in any other night." The fashion diva reasoned with a clear hint of regret.

"I'd take her right now to my cloud home, but I doubt she can walk on it." Rainbow Dash said, averting her eyes from the girl she had grown surprisingly fond of.

"I really, really, really, reeeeeeeeeally want to! But the Cakes wouldn't agree, at least not for tonight." The sugar queen apologized.

"That leaves Applejack, Fluttershy and I. Now it depends with who you want to go." The lavender unicorn inferred.

"Well, I hope I won't disappoint the other two but I'd feel most comfortable with Twilight." The blind orphan pressed the tips of her forefingers together, feeling awkward for turning down the other offers, while trying her hardest to avoid conveying her true reasons…

"S'alraght sugar cube. Me 'n Fluttershy don't think any less of you." The cowpony gave a mild and tender expression, her and Shy wrapping a hoof around each other's necks.

"Okay, now that that's settled, we should get going. It's late and we're all tired and hungry." Twilight clopped her forehooves against each-other in a similar way to how a mother calls her children, gathering the two she was responsible for together.

"Don't worry Kelly! I'll start preparing the party first thing tomorrow! And I'll work an extra, extra bunch to convince everypony in town that you're a really nice human." Pinkie Pie solemnly promised, crossing her heart.

"Goodnight Rainbow Dash"

"Goodnight Applejack"

"Goodnight Rarity"

"Goodnight Pinkie Pie"

"Goodnight Fluttershy"

Kelly waved goodbye, being lead away on Twilight's back with Spike in her lap, already snoring.

It was around 8'o clock when they left. The scholarly pony walked slowly and felt fatigued but nevertheless pleased at how well things have turned out. As the clock struck half past eight when they arrived, the intelligent mare took her baby assistant up to his little basket bed and went to the kitchen to fix up something to eat, leaving her two-legged friend back at the dining room to wait there patiently.

She made sure to put everything she had on the tray so she could deduce which kind of food would her child guest like to eat. Once she reentered the dinette and put down the munchies, Kelly called out:

"Twilght?"

"Yes, Kelly?"

"I really want to thank you for what you're doing for me. Thank all of you. I really appreciate it. I finally feel like I have a family. The truth is… even though you might think it best for me to get back to my original world… I… I don't want to go back. I want to stay here with you and grow up in this wonderful place so brimming with love. I know I shouldn't impose myself like that but it's just…" The small maiden's eyes started watering uncontrollably as she reached for her friend and once she found her, wrapped herself around her tight, refusing to let go.

"Oh Kelly, don't be like that... Sure you can stay. Nobody is going to throw you out like that. Not if my friends and I have anything to say about it! I really want you to stay and I'm sure my friends want the same. We will never leave you." The sympathetic student of magic caressed the little one's hair, maternally reassuring her.

"So, what does your kind eat?"

"W-well, we are omnivorous but I have no problem going vegetarian from now on. We eat vegetables and fruit, but we can't digest hay, grass or flowers, or at least I don't think so… I can't say I've tried." Said Kelly, getting a hold of her feeling surprisingly quickly, combating the heavy emotions with humor and a slight smile.

"Then, here you go: some oranges, apples, pears and bananas." The equine pushed forth some sweet gifts of Mother Nature.

_What is this deep bonding feeling I am feeling right now? This human girl__…__ I only met her hours ago, yet I feel so close to her. _

Later on they took a bath together washed up and dried themselves off with towels. The time for bed came and the library owner and human went up the stairs to the alcove, the intelligent equine taking the role of the "seeing pony" of her visionless friend.

"Why did you put your undergarments back on?" Twilight asked curiously, looking over the infant's white attire that only covered her torso and genitalia.

"Back at the orphanage, they taught me that people must wear clothes the entire time except when they took a bath or a shower. Even when we go to sleep we must wear at least our underwear. I dunno why. It's a human thing I think."

Preferring not to dig too much into it, the purple unicorn tucked Kelly in and then got to her own bed, blowing out the candle.

"Good night Kelly. Pleasant dreams." She wished to the lass, closing her pretty violet eyes.

"Good night… _Mommy..._" The 6-year old miss added whisperingly.

Even though the human thought the filly didn't hear her, the unicorn's sensitive ears picked it up, her smiling under her covers at the touching words.

**Daaaaaw ending for all!**

Author: Well, you guys, I hope I did good with this chapter as well. I'm sorry I drew the violin too big but I didn't feel like bothering with starting over.

Next Chapter: Pinkie Pie throws a huge "Entire Ponyville is invited" party and everything seems to be going swimmingly until some unexpected guests arrive! Who are they, you will find out in the next chapter. No guessing please. Let's not spoil it shall we.


	5. Kelly's day out

Chapter 5

"Kelly's day out"

Rough version; not yet pre-read by SixRoller

Danail24: I must start with an apology for any of you who were disappointed at the lack of updates. I had already uploaded this chapter on and I completely forgot it was uploaded in here too. But if you're still willing to read more, I assure you that it will be worth it! The new chapter is long with some quite pleasant surprises. There will be some popular background ponies showing up at the party so I hope you'll be pleased. I hope I didn't go overboard with Lyra because I always pictured her as quite obsessive when it comes to humans. Also I imagined Derpy's voice the way PierceSmoulder voices her (like from Derpalicous and the Doctor Whooves and assistant series on Youtube). 2 pieces of chapter art will be posted later so stay tuned. So without further delays, presenting, Blind Trust Chapter 5:

Early dawn shed its light through the windows of all the ponies' homes.

Twilight Sparkle was the first to open her eyes, always waking up before anypony else due to her well organized nature. She smiled with delight of the fact that it was time to start the day, getting out of bed in a haste, and trotting back and forth to do her first morning chores: making her bed with magic, grabbing her tooth and hairbrush, fixing up the bedroom. When the unicorn got to the task of drawing the curtains to let some light in the room, she turned back to look upon and remember the alien child from yesterday.

_That's right! Silly me! I almost forgot I am the one responsible for her now!_ The mare approached the bed and looked over the sleeping child.

_She's so cute and peaceful while sleeping!_ Twilight bit her lip, trying to suppress another grin, crawling up her face.

As much as it pained her to disturb the child, the pony's sense of obligation drove her to gently nuzzle the little dear under the chin.

"Kelly… time to wake up… it's a beautiful day… come on sleepy buns…"

"Mmmmnn… 5 more minutes Sister Ann… I'm having a nice dream with ponies." Kelly rolled over to the other side.

"You're not dreaming Kelly. I'm not sister Ann, whoever that is, I'm Twilight Sparkle your new friend, remember? You're still in Equestria and all of it is real." The intelligent mare reaffirmed everything so she would drop all of the human's doubts.

"H-h-huh?" The girl opened her eyes slowly, trying to ward off the fatigue.

After a couple of more seconds the she sat up all of a sudden, her beautiful long brown hair flowing down, enveloping her shoulders. The young maiden moved around her arms in the empty space, in order to find someone.

Once she took a hold of a familiar face with straight bangs and a horn, Kelly immediately snuggled the creature they belonged to:

"Oh, Twilight, it really Is you! So neither you nor the others were a dream! Now I'm certain all of this is real!" she relaxed in the unicorn's hooves, feeling secure and at home.

"Kelly… of course I'm real! And so are the rest of Ponyville and Equestria." Twilight patted the child on the head.

"Ponyville? Is this how the town you live in is called? What a cute name."

"Why, yes. It seems me and my friends forgot to mention it. Come now! As soon as we're done with fixing you up and having breakfast, I'll introduce you to some of my books of basic pony knowledge… in Braille of course."

"Would you guys keep it down? Can't a dragon get some Zees around here?" Spike waved his claw, irritatingly, curling up in his blanket like a cocoon.

"That goes for you too Spike! You know you can't sleep in, what with all the chores that you have for today." The librarian trotted up to her baby assistant and lectured him good.

"I don't feel like doing chores today! I'm gonna sleep in instead!" The reptilian toddler ignored her, turning the other way.

"Oh, no you won't!" Twilight smirked, levitating him and the cover he was wrapped in, and dumping him out of it.

"HEY! Okay, okay, I'll go downstairs and tongue-wash myself then I'll make breakfast. Yeesh… I hope you're happy!" Spike complained, going down the stairs.

"Okay, now. Let's get started shall we?" The responsible pony proceeded with helping her young friend put her clothes on, and brushing her hair.

"How can you help me with all these things without uuum… these…" Kelly flapped her fingers as if she was typing really fast.

"I lift things with my magic." The spellweaver explained briefly.

"Ooooh, There are so many things I don't know about this place and its inhabitants!" The alien urchin's eyes sparkled with pure infatuation.

*giggle*  
"You sure are very eager to learn aren't you? You remind me so much of myself when I was a little filly just like you." The student of magic finished up the girl's hair, tying it back up with its hair-tie, and slid the out-worlder's hand down her equine back, prompting her to get up and walk with her.

After a short trip to the bathroom they brushed their teeth, washed their faces, and for Twilight's fascination, Kelly washed her hands, explaining how it was good hygiene among humans to always keep these appendages clean, due to the fact that a person handles a lot of things with them, including food.

Entering the dining-guest room the librarian called for her assistant:

"Spiiiike! You done with breakfast yet?"

"Sure! I made my special honey-plum-marmalade-extra-syrupy pancakes." Spike appeared carrying, two small towers of pancakes in his claws and a third, taller one on his head.

_The big one on his noggin is probably meant for himself._ The bookish mare scowled for a split second before replacing it with another smile.

"Holy Cow! I never have pancakes unless it's my birthday. And I don't think its December yet." The kid stood in a pleasant surprise.

"You mean the humans that take care of you need a special occasion to make pancakes at your orphanage? Well that sure blows horns!" The purple lizard crossed his arms, disappointed in these so called "caretakers".

"Spike, don't use bad language on the table! It gives a bad example!" Twilight disapproved.

"Aaahahahaahahaaahahaaa! I guess it does, doesn't it! You're funny and frank! I really like you!" The little girl laughed at the dragon's straightforward way of speaking his mind.

"My name's not Frank, it's Spike!" the library assistant shrugged in perplexity, followed by a dual chortle by both the human and the equine.

"Okay, Thorn!" Kelly teased, unable to stop chuckling.

"Not Thorn, Spike!" Spike didn't get that joke either, his aggravation going.

After some more idle chit-chat, and a delicious breakfast, the trio moved to the reading section. There, the two library keepers proceeded with the daily rearranging of books, while the human dove into a big pillow, starting with one of the books Twilight was so kind to lend her.

Kelly found pony life simply enchanting! The community was like that from the Middle Ages, only more fair and respecting to everybody's rights; as if taken from one of Tolkien's fantasy novels, only with no humanoid creatures. She especially liked the part where love, friendship, tolerance and solidarity were the foundations of this equine society. The princesses seemed like the perfect diarchs to oversee their subjects' happiness.

_Princess of the sun, Celestia and princess of the moon, Luna. Hmmm…I wonder if I'll ever meet them in person._ The outworlder reflected on the subject, really curious of what they were like on a more personal level, beyond the regal masks they had to wear in front of everypony.

As to the unique qualities of the three pony kinds, the girl could not believe what a perfect harmony they formed by working together: Pegasi moving clouds, accounting for the weather, earth ponies growing the food needed for the nourishment of the entire nation and unicorns gathering knowledge and making life easier with magic.

The cultural heritage, these intelligent equidae had, was pretty intriguing too. They had holidays unique to their country such as a Summer sun Celebration, marking the summer solstice. The strange thing was that by their description, Kelly noticed that other festivities were very similar to the ones she knew back on Earth: like Hearts and Hooves day being just like Valentine's day, Nightmare night awfully resembling Halloween, Hearth's Warming Eve having a similar name to Christmas Eve. They even had rodeos!

_I'd really like to go to their school in case everypony lets me stay. I wonder what little foals learn there._ The human child mused, enveloped in the irresistible charm of this magical wonderland.

"Kelly… Spike and I are done with the morning shelf rearranging. Would you like to go outside and visit our friends with me?" Twilight beamed invitingly.

"Sure Twilight! I'd love to." The little darling smiled back.

"I'm only going to accompany you to Carrousel Boutique if it's on our way. I have some business there." The young fire-breather looked himself in the mirror, straightening his spines.

"I meant that Kelly and I were going. You still need to sweep up the floor before you go anywhere. We can't have ponies breathing in all that unhealthy dust." The Element of Magic shook her head, sighing at how empty-minded her assistant could get when it came to a specific fashionable friend of hers.

"Oh, yeah, that. Puh! I was hoping you'd forget but I guess I should've known better. But as soon as I finish I'm off to Rarity's!" The scaly chore-dragon pointed at his librarian in charge, proceeding with some vigorous sweeping.

Twilight only gave a little laugh and carried on with Kelly, both of them going outside.

There were some clouds up in the sky, the Weather Pegasi working on preparations for the rain tomorrow, so from time to time the sun hid out of view, before reappearing again.

As human and unicorn strolled along, side by side, they were met with mixed reactions by the town's citizens. However most of them shared a common attitude: avoiding all contact possible:

"That's the creature that appeared at the marketplace yesterday."

"Why is Twilight Sparkle accompanying it?"

"Maybe it's a sign that the alien is friendly."

"That doesn't prove anything!"

"I wonder where they're going."

The lavender wizard mare held back a grumble, irritated at how unhospitable the other ponies acted. She hopped their treatment would change for the better once Pinkie's party was set in motion. If there were anypony who were to cause a scene, the unicorn would be the first one to teach them some manners.

"Why hello there, Twilight! How are you?" Twilight was suddenly shaken off her thoughts by Cheerilee, the friendly Elementary school teacher.

"Just fine Cheerilee, how are you?"

"In a good mood as usual. I see you made a new friend. I heard she gave a lot of ponies quite the scare yesterday at the market but I don't see what all the fuss is about. She seems like a very sweet creature and she must be if she's friends with you." The cerise-coated Earth pony demonstrated her sunshiny demeanor.

"Thank you Miss Cheerilee! I really hope everypony's as open-minded as you. I'm Kelly the human." Kelly raised her hand, met by the elementary school teacher's hoof.

"That's what we'll be striving for. Pinkie is going to throw a party today to welcome Kelly to town. We're hoping that everypony will warm up to her that way and drop their guard down." The human's guardian clarified.

"Oh, that sounds just dandy! I will surely come… well… see you at the party." Cheerilee gave one last beam before going off on her way.

"I wish every new pony's like her." The small maiden shared her impression.

"All the town's ponies generally are like that. They're just not used to creatures that look different."

"What about the voices all around that say things about us?"

"Oh, don't pay attention to those gossips. They'll change their minds once they get to know you. You can count on that!" Twilight winked "We almost reached Sugarcube Corner. The bakery my friend Pinkie lives and works at."

"I've never been to a bakery before. I wonder what one looks like on the outside. It would probably sound naïve but I always imagined it to have candy canes for support, a chocolaty roof with whipped cream decoration, and an iced cake on top." The human girl remembered reading about the candy house Hansel and Gretel visited, when she was only 3.

"That pretty much describes it actually. It's just décor though. But your guess is spot on!" The librarian chuckled at the overly vivid imagination her friend had.

"Oh My Gosh! I guess even the most farfetched things my imagination comes up with apply to this reality." The alien child mused at what wonderful sights she could be able to take in if only she could see.

The moment the magical student and human entered, both of them found themselves in the center of a scene that was a more or less chaotic. Pinkie Pie and Mrs. Cake were trying to calm down the crying twins, there were sheets of paper everywhere and Rainbow Dash was zooming around back and forth, collecting them while Mr. Cake was running after her, doing his best by keeping falling objects from splatting or crashing down on the floor.

"What the hoof is going on here?" Twilight gaped at the scene, stunned.

"Weeeeeeeell… I was carrying down the cajilion copies of invitations to Kelly's party with one hoof, while delivering lil' Pumpkin Cake and Pound Cake to their mommy with the other but when I took a shortcut by sliding on the parapet, I lost my balance and RD and Mr. Cake had to save the day. And that's why I still haven't had breakfast!" Pinkie finished up with the most ludicrous of conclusions that had no connection to the question whatsoever.

"Urgh! Let me help! Take five Rainbow!" The spellweaver lighted up her horn, gathering all the scattered papers and stacking them neatly.

Calming down from her stir, Dash took a break by plopping onto a stool nearby and wiping her forehead.

"Thank you for that! Now if you excuse me, I must get back to the customers. They don't sound very happy." Mr. Carrot Cake headed for the door leading to the counter, from where one could hear the innerved voices of impatient customers.

"So, TS, I see you brought Kelly. You walking her around town?" Rainbow spoke up, getting up from her seat.

"Why yes. Not only that but we're on a tight schedule. We came here to see how the preparations for the party are going, then we will drop by at Rarity's to see if she could fashion Kelly here some clothes. And we might visit Applejack and have some pie and cider for lunch." Twilight counted down the things on the list in her mind.

"So this is the little alien child that Pinkie told me about. Pleased to meet you deary. You must be very special if Pinkie values your friendship so much. I'm Mrs. Cake, one of the owners of Sugarcube corner and Pinkie's landlady." The Mrs. of the house and bakery came up to the human girl and introduced herself.

"It's very nice to meet you too Mrs. Cake. I'm Kelly Sombermayer, a human. Is that a crying baby colt you're holding there?" Kelly listened closely to the wailing foal in its mother's hoofs, discerning the pitch in its voice.

"Why yes! I wonder how you knew. Pinkie did mention your, ahem… condition." The baker was a little taken aback at such a display of perception.

"I've helped take care of toddlers from 1 month to 2 years old. May I give him some attention?" The lil' miss asked for permission.

"Well sure. When he starts crying, I can never get him to stop. I guess you could try."

"Hey there lil' guy! There's no need to cry. We're all here to lend you our help. Shhhhhhhh… We all love you very much. Listen to my voice and look me in the eyes." The outlander petted the infant's snaggy mane and then stroked him under his chin, attracting his attention.

Through the tot's viewpoint, this new creature's voice sounded very soft, warm and reassuring. Her eyes though completely still, were emanating sisterly love and kindness and understanding of unique quality.

"Aa-aaaa…" Pound Cake squeaked in delight, holding out his little appendages.

Pumpkin seemed to notice the new face as well and did the same as her brother, desiring the same treatment.

"Amazing!" Mrs. Cake's was simply amazed.

"Wow! If Kelly was a pony she'd have 3 Cutie marks! Yeah, that would be awesome!" The mistress of awesome nodded in agreement with herself.

"Silly Rainbow, then she'd have the Cutie Pox like Apple Bloom did." The party mare popped out right next to her multicolored amigo, startling her.

"Oh, you mean those things on your flanks that represent your talent? Well humans don't get those but each of us has a certain potential that's just waiting to be discovered. There are some cases when we have more than one talent like me." Kelly threw light upon the human side of the matter.

"Girls, didn't you have a job to do?" The pudgy housewife reminded the party planner and her athletic helper of their original task.

"Oh, yeah! Silly-really! We're off to spread all these invitations for Kelly's Welcome to Ponyville party!" Pinkie Pie bit on a stack of papers and tossed it on her back "You get one too!" she flung two sheets over at Twilight and her furless companion.

The unicorn caught the two, enveloping them with her pink aura, giving the child hers. It was printed on pink paper with lots of balloons for background and its message designed with navy blue bubbly letters.

"What does it say Twilight?" Kelly scratched her head.

"It says "You're invited to another superrific Welcome to Ponyville party/ Let's welcome Kelly, the first human in Equestria and make her feel at home/ Party starts at 6 o'clock in the evening at the bakery/ Courtesy of Pinkie Pie and Sugarcube Corner"." Twilight read, not even attempting to hide the expression she made at how adorable this invitation seemed to her.

"Or in simple lingo, it has Pinkie Pie written all over it! Anyways, me and Pinkie gotta dash!" Rainbow fired up her trusty wings and swept past the intelligent duo, followed by Pinkie's joyful bouncing along.

"Well, that takes care of invitation plans. Where would you like to go next Kelly? At Rarity's boutique or Applejack's farm?" The provident mare checked off a point off her list, directing her attention to Kelly once more.

"Whichever is closer. I don't mind." The girl responded, shrugging nonchalantly.

/out on the streets/

"Everypony get your invitation here! There's gonna be another Pinkie Pie Party Extraordinaire! And it's all for our newest friend Kelly, the human from yesterday's incident at the market! Burry your troubles, burry your doubts! She's here for happy shouts! You'll simply love her! Please take this… thank you!" The looney pink pony jumped from roof to roof, trumpeting her advertisement with a paper funnel, handing flyers to everypony through their windows and occasionally landing and distributing even more while on the ground.

"DID YOU SAY HUMAN?" Suddenly a light aquamarine unicorn mare with a light grayish cyan mane with white highlights popped out right in Pinkie's way with an expression of stupefaction.

"Yessirree Lyra! I guess you didn't hear the news. My friend Rainbow Dash found a strange alien human that apparently scared everypony away yesterday at the market! But after me and my friends met her, we decided to throw her a Welcome party to show everypony that she's not scary at all and prove to her how super-funtastic we Ponyvilians are!" The hyperactive Element of Laughter explained in her typical fashion.

"By Celestia's mane! I knew it… I knew it, I knew it, I knew it, I knew it! They're real! Everypony thought I was crazy when I discovered Dr. Whooves was once human! They thought my fascination was pointless and stupid! Well we'll see who'll be laughing soon! Wait till I tell Bonbon about this!" Lyra rubbed her forehooves together like a cartoon villain, quickly snatching two invitations with a sparkling gleam in her eyes.

"Okie-dokie –lokie! I'll just be on my way then. See you at the party! Chaoo!" Pinkie just shrugged at her failure to interpret what this pony just said, deciding to just continue her quest without a care.

/a little later at the boutique/

"Twilight, darling, it is so good to see you again. And I see you brought Kelly back for another visit." Rarity turned her attention to the shop's new visitors.

"Hello Rarity. I just thought we'd give you some company that is if you are free." Twilight stated the nature of the stay.

"That's so nice of you both. In fact now that you're here I must confess that I've been simply itching to measure up dear Kelly and make some ensembles for her." The pristine unicorn looked the girl over, attempting to determine her height.

"That's a great idea! Kelly told me last night that clothes are the norm for her species and they must wear them at all time." The librarian put that little fact into account.

"That's odd, but who am I to argue with different culture. Besides I am delighted to hear that. These humans must value fashion very much if they love clothes to this extent. Oh, I sure would like to visit some of their fashion capitals." The fashion diva glowed with excitement "However I do need to take your measurements, so I'd like to ask of you to remove at least your top clothes."

"It isn't that much trouble I guess, since I'm in such a place." Kelly complied, letting her classy friend, take off her t-shirt and suspended jeans, enveloping them in her blue aura.

The seamstress then immediately grabbed the measuring tape, wrapping it around the human's waist to begin her measure evaluation.

"What you're doing is very generous of you miss Rarity. But I'm afraid that I don't have any money to pay you with unless I repay you by doing something in return maybe…" The young maiden felt awkwardness crawl up her spine.

"That's so considerate of you Kelly my dear but there's no need for that. I'll do it free of charge." Rarity replied with sincere friendliness in her voice, while stretching the meter across the child's leg.

"I've been meaning to ask you, Twilight included: how come you're all so nice to every living thing around you? Is it because of how you were raised? There seem to be so many of you that are just wonderful ponies." Kelly fondled her own ponytail, a little uncomfortable to be asking such things but unable to hide how glad she was to be residing in such a world.

"Kellyy dear… we're just treating everypony the way we would like to be treated and respect and love each other for who we are. No matter how different we may seem." The ladylike pony lowered her tape, gently stroking the urchin's cheek.

"Exactly! When we receive love, we also give and there's no better way to achieve harmony than that." Twilight added her approval in the matter.

"So, I guess the reason behind your harmony is because you're surrounded by so much love. *Sigh*  
I sure wish that were the case in my world. It is because of so many children in my world not receiving the love they need that there is war, famine, hatred and so on." The outworldish kid looked down.

The case was that the little girl was confused. She had been brought into a world which presented her with nothing but hate, violence and rejection. Kelly recalled her history books from which she learnt about all the atrocities bad people had done; the other orphans' cruelty; the grim events she heard on TV that were happening around the world. With all that amount of wickedness she witnessed, the young maiden had slowly begun to lose faith in human kind.

"Oh, come now, pish-posh! If you yourself are good little child then surely there must be good humans." Rarity waved her hoof, trying to disperse all that doubt, writing down the width measurements between the girl's shoulders.

"Well, maybe there are good families. I just haven't met any… that is, until recently."

The mares exchanged glances, gratified that the conversation ended. Deciding to turn the topic to something less bleak, the chic equine scrawled up the last of the digits, looking at the rough sketch she made of her friend's overall silhouette.

"Well, now that I have all the information I need, I can proceed with my Magics to create!" Rarity beamed, pulling out some fabrics and tools from under her cat Opalescence that hissed in irritation at her mistress' inconsideration "I'm going to go ahead and choose the colors for you, okay?"

"Okay!" Kelly nodded in approval.

"Oh, look at the time, it's been nice seeing you Rarity but we do not want to miss the Apples' lunchtime." The student of magic looked over to the wall clock, seeing it, nearing noon.

"Right, then! Have a lovely day, dears! I guarantee a couple of Kelly's dresses will be ready for this evening." The gem-loving unicorn announced without turning around, busy trying to figure out which piece should go where.

Out in the open once more, the pony and human walked together, enjoying the rays of sunshine, clean air and pleasant everyday sounds. Maintaining a gentle hold on her guide's back, the blind orphan consumed every sound around her, many of them being quite new: the whooshing and flapping noises from pegasi wings, the hard clangs of a hammer hitting an anvil from the town's forge, the creaking sounds of carriages and wheelbarrows being pushed and pulled by various working ponies. Inquiring about everything she heard, Twilight explained to her thoroughly about the air friction pegasi create, product transportation, the local market, and the duties of a blacksmith.

But there was one type of particular noises that peaked a special interest in the girl's mind. It was these strange specific resonances similar to the ones the purple mare explained as magical aura, used to perform spells.

"Hey, Twilight! I think I noticed something. You told me about the magical aura unicorns use to perform everyday things right? Well each of the other unicorns' magic give off a slightly different sound compared to yours. Does that mean every magic wielder is one of a kind?"

"You have a very discerning ear Kelly. It seems your hearing can be very advantageous." The spell-weaver looked over to her friend proudly as they were about to cross a street.

"Many of my kind seem to underestimate me." Kelly grinned mystically, putting her arm on Twilight's chest, halting their advance right before a cart came racing out behind a corner, narrowly driving past them.

The rest of this leisurely promenade was spent discussing the similarities and differences of the two worlds each of the two individuals respectively came from. The unicorn was astonished at the mind-boggling advances humanity had achieved so far, making up for their lack of natural abilities with the power of intelligence and resourcefulness. She was even a bit fearful at first when she heard about the amazing power of these machines called televisions, computers and the entity that was the Internet, all of which seemed to know everything there was to know, including having the capability to take peeks inside life on other realms without disrupting the natural flow of things.

"For me, TV and Internet are practically the same as the radio, since…well, the obvious." The bipedal alien commented, simply shrugging at what she thought was not a big deal.

"Well, Kelly, if there was a spell that could grant you the gift of vision I'd gladly perform it on you." The pony wizard confessed, feeling a bit helpless at the thought of not being able to help her friend in that direction.

As the twosome entered the apple orchards, they didn't notice six multicolored eyes that were intently staring at them from a bush not far from their position. Tossing glances at each other, the owners of these curious peepers, started to converse amongst each other:

"That's the alien thing everypony's been talking about? She doesn't seem all that scary!" a raspy voice came from the equine with the grayish purple eyes.

"She isn't a thing Scoo! Rarity said she's a very nice filly, our age." The one with sap green eyes responded in contradiction.

"Maybe if we go and introduce ourselves to her, we can study her, write down thangs 'bout 'er and publish it in one of dem' fancy encyclo-watchamacallit books." The brilliant gamboge eyes glanced over the other pairs, their owner displaying determination.

"That's a Great Idea!" the green eyed pony revealed herself to be Sweetie Bell, her voice ringing at the words "great" and "idea".

"But what kind of stuff is considered important when writing about aliens?" Scootaloo protruded her head out of the brush.

"Ah'm not sure! Habits, interests, what she do for fun, what kind of alieny… things she does." Apple Bloom drawled, putting a hoof under her chin.

"Yeah, we can be Cutie Mark Crusaders Species explorers!" Rarity's sibling proposed in a most excited manner.

"Yeah! CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS SPECIES EXPLORERS, YAY!" All three fillies hollered at the top of their lungs, their outcries so loud they could make one's ears bleed.

Breaking into an enthusiastic gallop, they caught the attention of both individuals on the road which looked in their direction the moment the foals piercingly ushered their presence.

"Hello girls! I don't mean to pry but what's with all the clamor?" Twilight addressed the youngins sporting a friendly yet puzzled look.

"Hi Twilight! We want to meet this alien girl everypony's been talking about. And while we're at it we'd like to study what she's like and try to earn our species explorers' cutie marks." Sweetie Bell cleared things up, her eyes sparkling with curiosity at the sight of this new creature and her smile widening, simply ecstatic at the prospect of obtaining her one desire, her friends included.

"You mean zoologists. Anyways, this is Kelly, she's a human from another world. Kelly, say hello to Apple Bloom, Sweetie Bell and Scootaloo, three lovely little fillies about your age." The librarian went ahead with the introductions to make things easier.

She wasn't quite sure if Kelly was ready for direct contact with the girls since…

"And we are THE CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS!" Another shriek pierced the sky making Kelly cringe and plug up her ears while Twilight simply winced.

"Ow! I'm sorry but I don't like loud noises. Relying on my ears has made them very sensitive." The outlandish girl massaged her auricles, trying to ebb the pain away.

"Tell me about it. For such small, immobile ears I bet they're almost as sensitive as mine." The nerdy pony agreed holding her noodle, trying to ward off the incoming migraine.

"Oh, we're sorry! It's a habit of ours." Scootaloo smiled sheepishly along with the other too.

"Your voice reminds me of Rainbow Dash's." The human said, noticing the similar raspy quality in the filly's timbre.

"Told you I'm RD material!" Scoots puffed her chest up boastfully.

"So, where y'all goin'?" Apple Bloom tossed random glances around the area.

"We were just about to hop over to see what AJ was doing. Maybe stay for a little while." Twilight did her part being the ever dedicated pony-answering-machine.

"Well, wah didn't you say so? We'll take ya there! Mah sis must be packing up the last of the crates since its close tuh lunchtime." AB gestured her friends to prepare for another annunciation.

"CUTIE M… Uuuh, we mean Cutie Mark Crusaders Pathfinders, go!" They piped up once more only to remember what happened last time and lower the volume before going for a race down the dusty old farm road, particles of dirt flying everywhere in their wake.

"Well, we better follow them." The mare's horn glowed, lifting Kelly up, much to her astonishment and plopping her on her back.

Materializing a simple (fake) leather saddle under her rider and a bridle strapped to her mouth, the smart equine tightened the saddle with her teeth.

"Woah, Twilight! W-what's going on?" The little human stammered confusedly, feeling the bridle and the contours of the saddle.

"We're riding off, that's what! Now put your legs on the irons that are for your feet and hold on to the strap. Things are about to get rough!" Celestia's student took the proper stance licking her upper lip in anticipation.  
_Hah! Always wanted to say that last line! I feel so cool!_ She thought gleefully, ready to go off after the three fillies in the distance.

"I'm not sure Twilight! Wouldn't that make you feel uncomfortable?" Kelly hesitated, putting on a worried face.

"Well, no. It was my idea anyways. So let's get galloping!" Twilight reared up on her hind legs, unable to hold off her anticipation any longer, making her human friend elicit a small squeak in surprise, after which they strode forth daringly.

This being her first time actually riding an equine type creature (on land that is) sent the alien child in a complete state of euphoria; the twisting wind in her hair, the rhythmical clopping hoof beats, the up and down bucks of the haunches, Twilight's swaying back and the rocking motion it produced. Absolutely incredible! And to think she was riding a unicorn; a creature that was considered a myth! Well not here it wasn't! But what was the most special thing of all was the fact that the girl regarded the unicorn in question as somepony very close to her. That and soon a whole town of them!

_I sure wish I was born a unicorn!_ The idea ran through the kid's mind as she yipped and yelped in amazement, at moments exploding in short fits of happy laughter.

After a few minutes of an exciting run, the pair went down to the barn, catching up with the girls, who were fidgeting over having to wait for the Apple siblings to finish up the morning work. The CMC trio was just about to decide whether they should go ahead and do some triple back-and-forth-scooting when Twilight and Kelly rode up beside them.

"Oh good, yer here! Gee, Twahlight I didn't know you gave ponyrides to anypony but Spike. Ah've never seen yah in a saddle and bridle though." Apple Bloom gave the twosome an awkward look.

"Well, I just thought it'd be fun. Plus a book of mine said extra weight is good for exercise." The lavender mare beamed, helping her companion de-saddle after which she dematerialized her gear.

"Why is your uuuuh… clawless paw over Twilight's back if I'm not too rude to ask?" Sweetie Bell cocked an eyebrow at this strange fact.

"Well, Twilight agreed to be my seeing pony for the time being." Kelly clarified, holding her own elbows.

"You see girls, Kelly is blind." Twilight indicated with a hint of sadness.

"Blind?" All three fillies repeated automatically.

"When did you go blind?" Scootaloo said in a condolatory tone.

"I was born that way." The orphan put it plain and simple with no hard feelings.

"Howdy! Glad y'all could make it!" Applejack trotted up to the group of ponies plus one human, putting on her sincerest optimistic attitude.

"Hey, Applejack! I thought we'd drop by and see how you're doing." The bookish pony nodded.

"Well, that's mighty kind of ya! Why don't y'all stay for brunch while you're at it! Apple Bloom and her friends will be eating with us too." The country applebucker raised the front tip of her Stetson hat invitingly.

"Oooh, oooooooh! Can Kelly come with us to our clubhouse afterwards?" Sweetie Bell piped up, leaping 5 feet in the air twice, her left forehoof raised high.

"Well, sure as long as Kelly herself decides if she wants to and if Twilight lets her." AJ waved her hoof, diverting the fillies' attention to the alien child and her guardian.

"Thanks for the invitations! I'd love to do both!" Kelly presented her eagerness to partake in the activities to come.

"Well, then I see no problem." Twilight simply went with the flow, seeing nothing wrong.

"Yay!" the CMC high hoofed satisfied with their success.

Right on cue, a bright red stallion entered the scene, his golden mane covered up in straw, pulling a wooden wagon with two split sections, one carrying freshly picked corn, the other a heap of golden delicious type apples.

"Well, now that Big Mac is here, Ah think we can mosey along to the house." Applejack gave her big brother a nod and with that the company departed towards the red wooden main house of the Apple family.

/inside the house/

"Now that we've all assembled here, why don't ah introduce Kelly to the Apple family." The cowpony motioned, her kin assembling in a neat line. "Dis here's Apple Bloom my younger sister, dis is mah big brother Big Macintosh, and last but not least is Granny Smith our grandmamma."

"A very peculiar young thang you are, lil' lady! Why, ah have never seen anythang quite like yew. Ya sure seem like you have a very healthy pair of dentures on ya." Granny Smith eyed the human, measuring her up from head to toe, giving one of her trademark unique grins.

"Eeeyup!" Big Macintosh added his usual answer, proceeding with removing his yoke.

"Soup's up!" The youngest of the hosts called out, appearing with her friends, carrying all sorts of apple, corn, hay and wheat dishes, the bowls being filled to the brim with goodies.

"Let's dig in everypony!" she ushered, leaning forward, ready to take a bite from the nearby hay seed when her sister's hoof put a stop to her advances.

"Now hold on lil missy! First we need to say grace." Applejack looked at her younger sibling sternly as everypony put their forehooves together in prayer.

"You guys pray too?" The out-world girl felt surprised as she took the proper stance, standing on her knees and clasping her hands together.

"Well, the princess herself has stated it's not obligatory but Applejack's family sees it as an essential tradition." The indigo-maned unicorn filled Kelly in, falling silent as the apple-loving pony began praying outloud:

Dear princess of the sun, kand and true!  
Thank you fer duh sun that helps our bountiful harvest grow!  
Thank you fer your fair and caring rule that helps our family prosper!  
We thank yer sister, princess of the moon fer the safe and peaceful night,  
that gives us plenty of rest so we may get up well rested to work hard again!  
Amen!

"Amen!" The rest of the gathering repeated, resuming their natural stances.

"Now dig in everypony befur it gits cold!" AJ urged everypony on the table.

The rattle of ringing plates, cheerful voices and chattering teeth ensued. Twilight made sure the blind urchin got everything she knew was edible for her, keeping the hay and wheat away from her dish. As Kelly contently ate her steamed sweet corn, she had no idea that the Cutie Mark Crusaders were staring at her all the while, their eyes glued to her, analyzing her every move, every feeding habit, and every twitch and biological process, soaking everything up like sponges. This caught the attention of a not very pleased stallion who glowered at their rudeness:

"Now don't you know it ain't nice to stare at others? She may be new here but that don't give ya duh right to ogle at her like a shiny toy horse!" Big Macintosh spoke up, saying a very uncharacteristically long line of words.

The fillies were just looking at each other in shame and distraught when the human decided to lighten up the mood:

"Hey, no worries! I may be blind but I don't see anything wrong with looking!" she pitched in the irony, bursting out in laughter, followed by all the others.

The rest of the lunch continued with a much sunnier mood, seeping in a more casual atmosphere with lots of jokes and the sharing of personal experiences. After the food was all gone, the work ponies proceeded with tidying the table. Just when AJ was about to remove the last plate, much to everypony's utter bafflement, there appeared a pink mare from right under it, with an unnaturally wide smile.

"Hiya, everypony!" Pinkie chimed hopping off the table, using her hind hoof to fling the dish into Applejack's gaping maw, which clicked shut, emanating a sound like that of a closing cash register.

"Hi, Pinkie! I didn't hear you come in!" Kelly greeted the happy equine back, petting her on her magenta mane.

"Heeheeheehee! That's because I use my Super fourth wall breaking Pinkie powers!" The embodiment of nonsense giggled, enjoying the warm touch on her mane, tilting her head upwards a moment later with an all knowing expression.  
"Anyways, I came here just to ask you what kind icing and topping you want on your cake."

The question triggered one of the child's most pleasant memories. She recalled how two years ago, while on a trip around town, she got separated from the group. After a lot of crying and aimless sauntering, a group of bakers noticed her and brought her to their bakery. Specializing in sweet pastries, they gave the kid a seat, calmed her down with kind words and lots of cake and icecream. Once they got her to tell the name of the orphanage, the kind people quickly found it in the phone book and called her caretakers. Needless to say sister Ann was relieved to find our heroine safe and well, and warmly thanked the generous people. Yees! That was the first and only time she got to taste what things such as these were like.

"I like biscotti cake with whipped cream icing and caramel topping." Kelly returned to reality, pointing out the desert she liked the best.

"Mmmmm, that sounds just delish… I'll get right on it! Chao!" Pinkie rolled around her tongue, dazing off in one of her nutty sugary daydreams before snapping out of it and quickly swooping down under the tablecloth.

"Pinkie what do you think you're gunna do under mah… table?" The orange earth pony removed the fabric only for her pupils to dilate at the sight of zero Pinkies under the table. A second later she just shrugged it off.

"When was the last time you ate cake Kelly?" Twilight looked over to her friend, interested in what she had to say.

"Let's just say that I once encountered a couple of bakers that remind me of Pinkie Pie a lot." The girl chortled.

"Uuuuh, so are you still coming to our tree-house?" Scootaloo roughly tugged on Kelly's jeans, wanting attention.

"Mhm!" she nodded.

Accompanied by their ever-faithful lavender guardian, the children went outside, heading for the set rendez-vous, the crusaders bouncing around with a lot of spring in their steps. Only when Kelly was safely inside the wooden structure did Twilight agree to leave the girls to their business, heading back to the library to check if Spike was back.

"Since you can't see we'll help you with our names. Just so you know, I'm Scootaloo." The fuschia-maned filly said with pride in her tone.

"And I'm Sweetie Bell, you've met my sister Rarity!" Sweetie squeaked in delight.

"Ah'm Apple Bloom though mah sister introduced me." Apple Bloom crossed her forehooves.

"Ooo, ooo! Can we ask you questions about you?" Sweetie Bell wiggled her flank in anticipation.

"Yeah, we wanna know everything about you!" Scoots joined in, striking a cool pose that resembled one of her idol's Rainbow Dash.

"And write it down if that's okay with ya." The butter-colored work-pony took a pencil in her mouth, pressing the tip against a notebook.

"I don't see a problem so go ahead." Kelly sat on a crate nonchalantly, lazily swinging her legs.

"Why do you humans sit like that?" Rarity's sister began, circling around the outlander.

"Well, I guess because we always stand upright and our backs are so used to it that when we sit, we lean back vertically, let our legs rest on the seat and our feet hang down to the floor."

"I've seen Lyra sit and talk like a human so let's ask about something cooler. Your paws remind me of Spike's and I saw you grab stuff with them but they're different. Just what are they?" Scootaloo took things in her own hooves, pointing curiously at the outlander's digits, squinting with one eye.

"Well they're called hands and the things sticking out of them are fingers. We use them for everything to handle, build and create instead of magic."

"Why are you bald?" AB couldn't help but ask, oblivious as to how blunt the question sounded.

"Well, I read that when the first humans discovered fire, its heat was so comforting that they hung around the fireplace most of the time and eventually through generations their fur fell off because it was no longer needed. That's why we wear clothes all the time too. That and because it's considered necessary for everybody."

"Ooooooh!" The CMC oohed in wonder, carefully taking notes.

Following some more random questions involving appearance, human behavior, specifics regarding human speech and Kelly's personal tastes and habits, the fillies decided to move on to game time, having grown bored with such tediously hard research. Taking into account their new playmate's condition, they started off with doll role-play. After sharing examples of their quest to find their cutie marks, the orphan couldn't stop laughing the entire time at the silly misadventures these little ponies had. As soon as they were done speculating as to why people didn't get cutie mark, the four moved out of the club-house and onto the fresh green fields.

Once there, the kids decided to play a game of "Blind pony's bluff", Kelly being it, fittingly perfect for the part since she had no need for a blindfold. They had a marvelous time with the alien girl chasing the little fillies around, lots of happy chortles and skips echoing through the open space. The outworldly girl enjoyed herself to the very end, always immediately getting up after tripping and continuing the pursuit. To be fair the Cutie Mark Crusaders gave her a chance, tying bells on their tails and never running too fast, even allowing themselves to be caught on occasions. Fun was had by all!

_Who would'a thought three hours passed by already?_ Applejack thought as she watched the lil' tykes playing.  
_She looks so happy to be just out playin' with the girls. Ah guess that's natural is all, cunsidering her past. Sure wouldn't want to ruin their fun but Twilight told me to bring 'er by half past four. And that's just what Imma gunna do!_ The country mare stepped forth firmly and hollered:

"Girls! Ah know y'all havin' fun but it's time Ah took Kelly home to Twilight, it's three thirty!"

"Awwwwww! So soon?" The crusaders groaned, disappointed and blue at having to watch their new chum go.

"Yep! Sorry girls but Kelly needs to go and git ready fer duh party anyways. You can meet her there in the evening." AJ ensured the littluns.

"Hurray! Cutie Mark Crusader Party Crashers… uuuh… Party guests!" The tri-chromatic trio rejoiced in a most bubbly demeanor.

"Thanks in advance for accompanying me Applejack! Now if I can just…" Kelly searched for AJ waving her arms carefully as to not poke another pony's eyes out.

Seeing that display, the farm equine walked up to the alien girl, letting her assume her secure position, having learned from her past mistake yesterday. Once that was done they departed, the human saying goodbye, and a gratified mood setting the tone for the afternoon.

Strolling down some narrow alleys, Applejack did exactly as Twilight advised: avoiding most of the other ponies for the day so there would be less bad rumors spreading among the town's community.

"Uuum, excuse me Applejack, but I don't remember having to take so many turns when I was going through town with Twilight. And it's kind of quiet!" Kelly felt a pinch worried at how these things didn't add up.

"Ah'm takin' ya the long way around. Twilight said so!" AJ admitted her expression unchanging.

"Oh, okay!"

After that exchange, the couple stayed quiet for a while. Still feeling guilty in the stomach from the other day, the honest orchard pony decided to break the ice:

"Would you laak some cider? It's non-alcoholic and just like apple juice!" The work-horse removed her hat revealing a small mug of the stuff she had kept balanced on her dome this whole time.

"I'd like that, thanks!" The little darling took the container graciously, taking a couple of big but measured sips, wiping her face with a cotton napkin afterwards.

"Ya remind me of Rarity with dem fancy manners." Applejack chuckled at this show of sophistication.

"Yeah well, it's how I've been taught to act around strangers and fancy people like her. But I do have a natural side… *Buuurp*" The miss poked her equine companion's barrel with an elbow, letting a medium burp escape her own lips.

After another round of chortling, AJ made up her mind to turn matters to a more serious page:

"Kelly, Ah know you forgave me last night but I couldn't get it outta mah head. Ah just cain't leggo when I do something wrong! Ah really want to make it up to you; Ah'd do anything you want." The country mare looked the child straight in the eye, seeing her sorry reflection in it.

"Well if it troubles you so much I guess I could extort you a little." Kelly's expression changed to a very devilish one, which took AJ by surprise, the earth pony's feet coming to a stop, pulling her head back in disbelief  
"Aaahahahahahahahahaah!" the girl, clutched her stomach, amused "I can't believe you fell for it! I was only messing with you, relax." She petted Applejack gently on the back and nape, the cowpony having a laugh of her own.

"Well, shoot, ya got me sugarcube!"

"Any whom, if it'd make you feel better, then how about you organize a night outdoor camping trip. Us, Spike and the girls can sit around the fire, toast marshmallows, sing songs, tell stories, lie on the grass; maybe even invite the CMC."

"That sounds like the hootinest-tootinest-best idea ever! I'll be sure to remember!" The farm-worker beamed with mirth as she and the little missy entered the library.

"Oh, good you're here early. Rarity should arrive soon with Kelly's new clothes and… oh my word, what happened to you?" Twilight gazed upon Kelly's current state.

The human's hair was all messy with grass and twigs in it, her outfit was covered in mud and stains of green, not to mention her hands and arms were black from the dirt.

"I was just playing with Apple Bloom, Sweetie and Scoots." The outlander threw some cute guilty puppy dog eyes like an innocent child being scolded by her mother.

"Uuuurgh! Okay then, no time to lose. We must clean and fix you up in an hour." The snarky mare groaned frustrated, scribbling some things on a scroll.

"You take it easy on this lil missy, Twi. Ah'll be goin' to finish up some things. See ya at six!" Applejack nodded, running out the door and shutting it on the way.

"Let's go settle you in the bathtub." Twilight picked up Kelly but not before yelling out to Spike "Spiiiiiiike! Rarity will be here shortly with Kelly's attires! Would you come down and wait for her, while I wash up Kelly? Keep her company while she waits!"

"At once!" The draconis didn't waste any time coming down, passing by the duo and positioning himself right next to the door with a goofy, toothy grin, ready to be used as a clothes hanger by his one true love.

"Some things never change." The lavender librarian shook her head delightedly.

The unicorn spent thirty minutes, getting all the muck, twigs and other tidbits out of the child's skin and hair. After getting her out of the tub the mare showered Kelly's whole body with one last gush of water, wrapping her in a towel and settling her on a beanbag chair. Drying her body with the cloth and the hair with a magic powered hairdryer, Twilight finished up things with a thorough hair combing, leading the six-year old human down back again.

"… and I really think that with the proper marketing I can prove the worth of my capabilities to sew for absolutely any sentient being. After all if I introduce my work of alien clothing to foreign markets such as that of the griffins' and the minotaurs' I will be on my way of going international!" Rarity's eyes gleamed as she mused with her eyes staring up the ceiling.

Spike on the other hand wasn't listening to a word the pristine unicorn was saying. Instead he just wallowed in the intoxication that was her lovely voice. His open maw was just starting to salivate from all the jaw-slacking, when the clopping of hooves and feet-tapping hurled him back into reality, him pulling back his long snaky tongue that was lounging around the floor.

"I see you enjoyed today's work!" The keeper of the library grinned looking over the moderate variety of garments, spread out on her coffee table.

There were four sets of colorful underwear; two dresses, one a cream colored loose fitting one, and the other a lavish aquamarine blue gala-styled frock, incrusted with crystals; two pairs of suspended jeans, forest green and beige; a pair of regular bright blue ones; two pairs of ankle-long pants; 3 t-shirts and 1 white linen shirt.

"Indeed I did! It was a challenge worthy of my talent as I experimented with designs. But I managed to finish a quarter of what I had in mind. The rest of the wardrobe would most probably be finished by the end of the week." Rarity joined Twilight, admiring her own work, taking pride in the results of her hard labor.

"Though I have to say that the underwear is a bit… to frilly even for my tastes" The introverted pony stared confused as to what purpose did all the small details on the multicolored tops and bottoms held, decorated with a couple of bows on the sides.

"Well, I never! I'll have you know that even the undergarments are important! After all a girl must look absolutely fabulous in anything she wears!" The renowned seamstress pushed up the top of her mane in a snooty way.

"Miss Rarity, would it trouble you if you came a bit closer to me?" Kelly shyly spoke.

"Why, not at all!" The snow-white unicorn obliged, situating herself next to the girl.

Next thing that happened was the child quickly enveloping the mare in a warm hug, by the neck, whispering an audible "thank you, you're so generous!".

"Don't mention it dear! I am the element of Generosity after all!" Rarity, touched by this act, returned the hug, accepting the sweet angel's warm gift.

"Awwwww!" Twilight d'aawed, taking in the tender moment appreciatively.

Spike in contrast mimicked his false gagging face at all the mushy girliness this scene emitted.

"Now, let me remove that towel for you and put on your new dress. The loose, cream colored one will do just fine for such a casual occasion! I'll do some styling on your hair too! Why you'd look just gorgeous with your hair down and maybe a couple of ornaments in it!" The fashionista chimed, floating the beautiful piece of fabric up, it flapping gently in a nonexistent wind under the power of her magic aura.

But then she paused looking over to the baby dragon:

"Spike, be a dear and go upstairs for a little while. Girl privacy is all! You could put on your gem incrusted bow tie while you're there."

"No problem, my sweet! I'm on my way!" Spike didn't even think of back talking, taking pleasure in doing whatever his crush demanded of him.

/ Sugarcube Corner; 6:03 pm; at the party/

Two ponies, one dragon and a human entered the bakery establishment, its windows glowing in a festive mood.

"Oh, I so don't like to be late! I was thinking of arriving early so we could introduce Kelly to each pony as they entered." The smarty pony grumbled, her gaze fixed on the floor.

"I don't think that will be a problem Twilight!" Rarity lifted her head by the chin, pointing towards the small group consisted of four equines.

It seemed that Pinkie, Rainbow, Lyra and Bonbon were the only ones to have arrived to this moment, with Pinkie excitedly explaining something to her athletic friend at the snack area while the other two simply lounged around at the punch table. However as soon as the turquoise unicorn's peepers fell upon the trio of newcomers, they doubled in size. As if possessed by some strange force, Lyra zipped right up to Kelly with incomprehensible speed. She started to look over the human with incredible awe, her smile threatening to split her face in two.

Twilight flinched at the sight of the human-loving mare's clinginess with no clue what to make of it.

"A h-h-human… in the flesh… I c-can't believe it! She's just as glorious as I imagined her to be!" Lyra kept gawking the kid, unable to face the reality that she had come face to face with the object of her obsession at long last.

The said human had the cream colored loose dress on, her hair down, each lock residing in its own special place, miniature blue heart accessories adorning her sides where the ears lay hidden, eyelashes elongated with an eyelash curler, and the lids outlined in a natural color by eyeliner.

"Hi! I'm Kelly, how about you?" Kelly came in contact with the pony's front hoof, holding it gently, moving up to its visage.

"Lyra Heartstrings… Sweet Celestia! Human hands touching my face! I can die happy now!" The mentally unstable pony hugged the alien tightly, taking a whiff of her hair.

"Okay, that's enough Lyra, you're creeping everypony out!" Bon Bon came, pulling her crazy friend by the tail and away from the guest of honor.  
"Sorry, girls! She just needs to calm down. She was overly ecstatic about the party all day!" she explained while dragging the screaming fan of bipedal creatures.

"Well, I like her amiability! She's silly like that!" The orphan giggled, oblivious of the implications of things such as mania.

"Hi, girls! Glad you made it! This is going to be the BEST PARTY EVER! I've done everything just right so you'd feel right at home! Here have some chocolate cupcakes with whipped cream icing… and an apple fritter! They're Super-duper-divinely-sweet!" Pinkie appeared among the gathering, addressing to Kelly for the most part and shoving a dish with some patisseries in her hands.

"Thank you Pinkie, glob…mmmnom, nom, nom…mmmmm!" The outlandish miss wasted no time to try the first of the baked goods, feeling like she was in seventh heaven as the soft creamy goodness melted in her mouth, accompanied by the magnificent sugary taste of the chocolate.

"So, Pinkie, what were you discussing back there with Rainbow Dash if I am not too intrusive about it." Twilight decided to start a subject to keep things going.

"Hey, don't start mingling without me!" the RD in question, flew over to the gang.

"Rainbow, you're here! I didn't get to catch up earlier today!" The kid's arms quickly found themselves around the Pegasus' neck, incapable of withholding her affection.

"Heh, of course kid, I wouldn't miss this for the world!" Rainbow grinned, feeling just fine with making an exception in her "cool book".

"…Oh, and there's gonna be a ton of games, and confetti, and cake, and punch… I made the cake just as Kelly ordered it, and in an extra-immensely-huge XXL size!" The party mare never stopped prattling about her own things, starting up her party-animal engine.

With the party underway, it was only a matter of minutes before everypony started coming in groups of one, two, three and so on, filing in within the first half of the hour. There were many familiar faces among them, including Cheerilee, Dr. Hooves, Derpy and Colgate, June Bug, Daisy, Lily and Rose, Carrot top, the CMC, Pip, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Snips and Snails, Berry Punch, the rest of the Mane Six along with Applejack's kin, and even Everfree's Zekora with a bobby pin. None were left out; they were all here, including the Cakes which Pinkie held dear.

"Now, that everypony's here, its time for the official Introduction." The Element of Magic looked over the crowd from a makeshift rostrum, placed on an empty table.

Clearing her throat to get all of the guests' attention, Twilight fixed her microphone began:

"Ahem! Good evening everypony! As you all know by the invitations, this isn't just another welcome party. This is a party to welcome the first individual of an unknown alien species not only to Ponyville but to Equestria itself. I'd like you all to say a big warm Hello to the first human to ever cross the barrier between worlds, Kelly Sombermayer!" She motioned to her right, a pair of hooves quickly pushing the child up the improvised platform, the purple mare herself having to help keep the kid from losing her balance.

Many ponies gasped, some confused, this being the first time to see such an odd creature, others interested, analyzing its features, some critical, but all awestruck nevertheless.

"She is a female human, the age of six, who hails from the town of Brooklyn in the land of America. She wound up in our world via a mysterious phenomenon and is temporarily staying with me. She happens to speak Equestrian and is just as kind, good and friendly as any of our fillies her age." The responsible pony brought the outlander to the stand, letting everypony have a look at her.

She was internally trembling from the tension, nervous and worried if the equine citizens of the town will like her, her lips quivering, twiddling her thumbs.

_Come on Kelly, say hello!_ Twilight whispered in Kelly's ear, giving her a gentle nudge with one hoof.

"Uuuuuh… uuuuuum… H-hello everypony! G-glad you all came to the party on such short notice. I'm very flattered!" The blind child stammered shy just like a certain yellow Pegasus who was really feeling it for the poor girl at the moment.

"And just so you know, she's an orphan, born blind! So be nice to her okay?" Rainbow Dash took the mic pointing her hoof a bit threateningly at the crowd.

"Well, then…" miss Sparkle tried to close her speech before being interrupted again, this time by Pinkie Pie.

"LET'S GET OUR FLANKS SHAKIN' AND PARTAY!" The looney pink mare hollered at a high pitched level, prompting the mass to applaud and cheer, the party atmosphere quickly settling in.

Having herself settled on a nearby stool, Kelly drank from her juice glass, calm and collected, glad that all that attention was finally off her shoulders. Having finished her drink, the child asked Cheerilee to accompany her to the punch table to get a refill.

"Hey, Dash, come here! I thought of something good!" Spike waved to his sporty friend, bringing her head next to his so he may inform her privately "I got a prank in mind!"

"I'm all ears! What's it gonna be? Who will be our victim!" Dash smirked, her curly whites displayed, thrilled at the idea.

"Just don't flip out! I know you may be against it but I have an idea for lil' miss guest of honor."

"Spike! I love a good prank as much as anypony but Kelly is… well new here and kinda shy and sensitive like somepony we know." Dash elbowed the dragon in the sides, pointing from Kelly to Fluttershy.

"Don't worry about that! The way she joked with me this morning, I'm sure she'll laugh with us. Besides it's just a small tease. I know what I'm doing!"

"I still don't think it's a good idea!" The rowdy Pegasus crossed her forehooves skeptically.

"Look, if we hurt her feelings, I'll take full responsibility for it!"

"Uuugh, what is it anyways?"

"I'm glad you asked… you don't have to do anything, I'm just gonna… *whisper, whisper*"

/meanwhile at the punch table/

"I think everything went well with the introduction. The general reaction was that of surprise but overall positive. I'm sure everypony is already warming up to you as we speak." Cheerilee caressed the young human's head caringly.

"Thank you for the kind words! By the way, is there a possibility of me enrolling in a local school by any chance?"

"Of course there is! All you have to do is have somepony who is willing to be your guardian to sign the entry forms and we'll gladly accept you at the school I work in."

"Miss Cheerilee, Diamond Tiara is being a jerk again!" A small grey colt by the name of Rumble tugged on his teacher's tail, wanting some attention.

"Oh, then lead me to her. Sorry to cut things short but one of my students needs me. See you soon Kelly!" The Elementary teacher walked away reluctantly, being pulled by Rumble.

"Good byyyye… what a nice mare!" Kelly leaned her back against the table, giving her glass a slurp before putting it down and settling on simply chilling.

Then all of a sudden, she felt something wet nick her on the ear. The girl flinched, moving her head in all directions, trying to hear what was it and where it came from. But from all the noise, she couldn't make out who it was that was doing it. The thing tagged her again, this time on the nose. The strange and warm feeling it gave and the sharpness of its tip made her believe it was a tongue… a forked tongue! Beaming at the realization, the out-worlder waited carefully for the next attack, preparing her senses and biding her time. The moment she felt the next assault, her hand reached out, having traced its trajectory and with cat like reflexes, grasped the little mischievous worm.

"Gluuhbluuh? Luuh muuh guuuh, Kuuley!" A familiar muffled voice came from her left.

"You thought you got me Spike but now I got you!" Kelly stated triumphantly with RD's mad laughter and ground-rolling as her background.

After that little case, the party ponies played games like pin the tail on the pony and bobbing for apples (Kelly having to be rescued by Pinkie Pie, after nearly falling in the apple tub).

Later on they settled around a long table with a gargantuan cake in its center, taking one fifth of it, being almost as tall as the ceiling. In order to divide it up, Pinkie floated up with a cluster of balloons tied to her waist, using a cake slice server. After everypony enjoyed their piece of custom ordered biscotti cake, the music was turned up and the equines went to the dance-floor, to shake their groove thangs or just mingle.

"Hey, how about we hear you play another jingle for the dance! I'm sure you know some merry tunes that are real popular back at your home!" The party demon materialized herself next to the human, hoofing her, her instrument.

"Sounds like a plan! I do know a very famous folk tune, called Turkey in the straw." The Earth maiden, trying out some chords.

"Sounds neat-o! I'll be the turkey and you'll sit on straw!" The wacky pony took out a big haystack, placing it under the girl's rump, then dragged out a turkey costume, putting it on her equine self.  
"Goblegoblegoblegoblegoble! Time for some Turkey dancing!" Pinkie halted the currently playing music, flapping her wings and pecking the ground for some candy.

Shaken up by the sudden turn, the ponies looked at her awkwardly, until the new musical piece began with the silly costume-wearing mare, dancing around the haystack Kelly was on. Everypony started laughing at the hilarity of the show until their sides hurt from it all.

Finishing up her number, Kelly stood up and took a bow at the mass stomping of hooves, before retiring to another table.

"Hiya Kelly! That was a great show!" The CMC appeared with a friend of theirs at their left flank, surrounding the orphan girl who was intently shy about the whole occasion. That and she were afraid that she'd just get in the way, bumping into ponies, as blind as she was.

"Hey, AP, Sweetie, Scoot! I was wondering where you three were." The lil' miss waved maidenly, after which her fingers found themselves furrowing in Sweetie Bell's mane.

"We brought a friend of ours that wants to meet you. Meet Dinky Doo!" Scootaloo gestured towards their companion who reciprocated Kelly's smile.

"Hey, there Dinky! Are you a classmate of theirs?" Kelly leaned in closer, offering her hand to the small equine.

"Well, not exactly. But we do study in the same school." Dinky took her leathery appendage, marveling at the softness of the human's skin "Now that I look at you up so close, I see that you're a very good pony… err, human like my mom!"

"That's very nice of you to say if you're comparing me to somepony that close to your heart."

"Diiiinkyyyyy! Where are you muffin?" A silly voice called out, sounding like its owner had a dose of helium.

"Here, moooom! I'm hanging out with my friends and Kelly, the human girl!" The blonde filly signaled her mother.

Flying in a strange up and down pattern, a grey Pegasus came by and flopped herself on the ground. Staggering back on her hooves, she whipped her mane out of her face, retaining a graceful pose. Squinting her eyes, she tried to focus and allign them, only to fail as they kept going into opposite directions.

"Mommy, mommy, I'd really think it would be a good idea if you hung out with Kelly, here! I think you two will find a lot in common!" Dinky beamed, proud to have come up with such a great idea.

"That sounds exciting! I've never seen a human before! She must have a ton to say! I'm Derpy Hooves by the way." Derpy glanced at the girl with unconcealed fascination.

"Yeah, great! Well, then we'd better leave you two alone!" Apple Bloom grabbed her chums one by one and dragged them away with several protests coming from the rest of the fillies.

"What's up Apple Bloom? Why did you drag us away?" Scoo glowered, quite peeved at her friend's behavior.

"Well, Ah don't think it's a good idea to butt in a conversation about their eye conditions. We know well from Dinky to respect her momma for who she is and mah sister said not to talk too much about Kelly's blaandness!"

"Agreed!" Dinky spoke and nodded, followed by the others.

"So, what are other humans like?" Derp-eyed pony sat next to the female alien, locking her full attention onto her.

"Outside of the orphanage… I'm not sure! I've met some kind, some who ignore me, some spiteful… but I spent most of my time with the other kids who liked to make sport out of my blindness. But I'd rather not force my own sadness on another sweet pony like you." Kelly turned her face away, to hide her glistening eyes.

"Oh, don't try to bottle up your feelings. It only hurts more that way. Come here and tell Derpy what did these other kids do?" Derpy wrapped one hoof around the human girl, bringing her closer, the mailmare's wing draping over the outlander's back.

A couple of stories later, the ditzy equine's expression had turned to that of sympathy, feeling the urchin as the only kindred spirit who could understand more than well enough where she was coming from.

"That sounds awfully familiar, Kelly. We're not as different as you think! I too am laughed and pointed at by many of my own kind."

"Aren't all ponies supposed to be nice?"

"Yes, they are but some are just too ignorant and have a certain standard as to what's normal. If somepony is different than what they consider normal, they use that to poke fun at the said pony and not treat her or him as an equal."

"But there doesn't seem to be anything wrong with you!"

"I have a condition called Strabismus. It's a sort of a condition where the pupils of the eyes cannot properly align with each other."

"I'm not sure I understand."

"Oh, right, can't see! Well, give me a second!" Derpy quickly flew off in the crowd and came back with a pair of apples.

"These apples which I just brought are going to represent my eyeballs. And the pupils which are used to look at things are going to be the stems." The mailmare put the fruit on the table, aligning both pieces with their stems parallel to each other, then lead Kelly to them and let her touch both objects.

"As you can feel, both stems are pointing at one point. But in my case…" The walleyed pony rotated the first apple upwards and the second downwards "I can never focus them on a single point."

"I think I understand you a little bit better now." The orphan put her hand on the mare's shoulder, then enveloped her in a tight grip "I like you just the way you are. I'd sure want to hang out more, next time. And don't let the others get to you."

"Hey, what are friends for!" Derpy laughed, looking at the time "Oh, I have to go and look for Dinky! It's past her bedtime!"

"Nice meeting you Derpy!" Kelly waved goodbye.

"Nice meeting you too Kelly! You're a swell human!" The ditzy equine walked away, thinking about getting her daughter home and coming back right after.

"Out of the way, wall eyes!" A very rude mare shoved the mail-delivery worker to the side, accompanied by a bunch of her very snobby looking entourage.

"Get a life why don't you!" Derpy retorted, mocking the rude equines by lifting up her nose just like them.

"Well, I never!" The instigator of this little scuffle displayed her outrage.

"Don't listen to that reject, Moondancer!" The leader of this "jerk pack" rolled her eyes, and continued with her own drabble she was going on about before she and her friends were "rudely" interrupted  
"As I was saying, my daughter's birthday is coming up and this is the perfect time to round up some of the new and important faces of the town. Other than the mayor and the other political guests, I have to get Twilight Sparkle. She will be most useful if we manage to win her over. Being an Element of Harmony will bring a boost to our prestige."

"Excuse me. I couldn't help but overhear you mention Twilight. Are you friends with her too?" The bipedal girl drew the attention of the company with the most innocent look.

"Oh, so we finally meet, human!" The alpha of the group now know as Diamond Tiara's mother contemptuously looked down on this "dirty creature".

"Don't give us that innocent face coz it won't work on us!" Another mare snapped at the child.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Kelly's face drastically changed to that of confusion.

"Playing dumb, eh? Well, we know what you're up to! Isn't it quite suspicious that you made friends with the Elements of Harmony right from day one?"

"Elements of what? I don't know what you mean! Twilight hasn't told anything about this yet! If this is about Twilight and her friends, I didn't mean anything bad, I just needed some help."

"You act like a good little child, but you're wicked on the inside aren't you?"

"Are you a spy?"

"Or worse, a changeling?"

The little outlander backed off, shocked and hurt. Where did all these accusations come from? And why?

"Why don't you go back where you came from?"

"And quit acting like you're blind! You're obviously pretending so that you can win everypony's sympathy! I'll even prove it!" Moondancer lifted up a fork with her magic, roughly poking the human child in her sleeveless shoulder.

"OOOOWCH! That hurt! Waaaa-haaa-haaa! You're so cruel! Just like the orphans back home! Why do you hate me so much? Sob, sob, waaaaaaa-haaa-haaaaaa!" The hurt girl wept sorrowfully, clutching her arm that had 4 puncture holes, with small drops of blood trickling out.

"Uh-oh! I guess she really is blind." The guilty by charged mare backed off, slipping her weapon of crime under the table.

In the meantime the music was booming so loud that nopony had heard Kelly's cries, not to mention that she was in the lobby, next to the main party room. All but one! Rainbow Dash was just passing the small saloon doors when she heard sobs and a familiar although hoarse voice.

"What's going on in here?" She slammed the two wooden wings open, like a cowboy walking in a slam-bang manor.

"She did it!" All of the bad ponies pointed at their felonious companion who looked like a deer caught in the head lights.

"Kelly, your arm!" The polychromatic diva rushed to her friend, looking at the small red stain covering her skin.

"I-its okay! It doesn't hurt anymore. I think the bleeding stopped." Kelly tried to cover up everything, putting on a brave face.

"What happened?" The brash mare pressed the matter, intent on pushing the truth up to the surface.

"They kinda started bullying me and then one of them thought I was only pretending to be blind and stabbed me with a fork." The child confessed reluctantly.

"THEY WHAT?" Rainbow glared a thousand daggers at the ones responsible who had huddled up in defense.  
"Ooooooh, you guys are so gonna get it!" She clopped her hooves together, like a boxers does his fists, steeling herself for a flank whooping.

"We're sorry, please don't beat us! We only thought of the good of Ponyville!" DT's mom tried to make up an excuse but to no avail as the multi-prismatic Pegasus advanced closer.

"Kelly, why are your eyes teary? How did this happen?" Fluttershy suddenly came into view, right beside Kelly, inspecting the wound.  
Taking a closer look, she looked upon the smeared red goo that had started to congeal. Using her fetlock to brush of the hand of her patient who was reluctant to let go, the gentle mare gasped deeply at the sight of the stabbed place. Even though it was a minor flesh wound, it had still reached past skin-deep level. Her eyes becoming wet, the Element of kindness licked the hurt place and quickly pulled a bandage out of nowhere, dressing it and giving it a kiss.

"One of these snob-flanks thought it'd be a good idea to check if Kelly's skin is made of steel." RD made it out worse than it was, briefly smirking, having have lied on purpose.

That was the line that made Fluttershy snap. Her breathing becoming labored, she felt a great storm of burning rage overtake her, the kind she had only experienced a few times in her life, like the time that dragon threatened her friends' lives. But this time it was even worse since blood had been drawn.

"YOU!" Came the expected reaction as the gentle mare turned against the vile bullies "HOW DARE YOU HURT MY NEW FRIEND! NOT ONLY THAT BUT A SMALL DEFENSELESS BLIND CHILD! YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A BUNCH OF COWARDS THAT SHOULD BE TARRED WITH FEATHERS AND RUN OUT OF TOWN AND ONLY RETURN WHEN YOU'VE LEARNED YOUR LESSON!" The now furious animal-caretaker backed the band of meanies into a corner implementing "The Stare" on them the whole time.

"Oh, yeah and you're officially uninvited to every future Pinkie Pie party ForEveeeer!" Pinkie Pie's head popped out of a confetti popper, along with some confetti, scarring the heck of the mares who made a run for it.

"Why didn't you appear earlier Pinkie Pie?" RD inquired.

"Because I noticed what was going on a little bit after you. So I thought I'd let you and Fluttershy have first crack at these meanies before I finish them off. Duuuuh!" Pinkie acted like she was stating the obvious, being as random as always.

Simmering down after her downpour, Fluttershy came up to poor urchin and caringly nuzzled her.

"I'm sorry that we left you alone like this. We'll make sure that it never happens again." The Staremaster promised, showing strong determination in those meek eyes of hers.

"Well, Flutters and I are going to tell the other three what happened. Pinkie Pie will watch over you while we do that." RD clarified before taking Fluttershy with her, plowing through the crowd.

"You can count on me girls!" The fun-loving trickster saluted like a Royal guard.

"Hey, Pinkie!" Kelly said.

"Yeah!"

"Can you take me to the refreshments table? I feel parched!"

"Your wish is my command K!" Pinkie repeated her salute, commencing with the accompaniment.

Having had her drink poured, the girl was just about to take a sip when she heard a very demure and wise voice address to her from behind.

"So you're the alien I've heard so much about. I must confess that I did not expect you to be so young."

A mass of noisy gasps were heard as every living thing directed their attention towards a tall pristine white figure with an ethereal pastel colored mane, that now stood a couple of feet behind the human.

After a few nervous coughs a very drunken mare named Berry Punch spoke out of line:

"Hot digidy! This night is getting better and better!"

Sipping from her cup, Kelly gave another one of her cryptic smiles, saying:

"Well, well, well! I'm glad to finally meet you. You must be Princess Celestia."

To be continued...  
DundunDUUUUUUN ending…  
Riley from Boondocks: White girl say whuut? Nigga u suck!


	6. Petting the royal face

Chapter 6

"Petting the royal face"

_Unedited chapter_

With the whole crowd holding their breath, the little human turned around, facing the regal equine who in contrast loomed over her like a giant did over a dwarf. Taking her time to look upon the alien's face, the first thing princess noticed were its seeing orbs, immediately recognizing their condition by her pupils, their shade almost the same tone of blue as her irises.

"You are a most interesting creature! I wonder how you came to realize who I was given your eyes." The diarch advanced closer, sitting besides the outlander.

"Lucky guess!" Kelly giggled playfully before adding "Let's just say that by a book I read about you, I was able to assume that such a voice could only belong to you. You really do sound like the mother of all ponies just like it said! I am very overjoyed to finally meet you!"

"Princess!" Twilight and the rest of the Elements of Harmony trotted over, aligning and paid their bows of respect.

"Twilight, my faithful student! I am happy to see you spreading the Magic of Friendship to such an extent that it includes out-worldly beings such as this little filly here." Celestia praised her protégé, earning a sheepish smile and a blush from the lavender unicorn.

"And I must compliment your friend Pinkie Pie for such a wonderful way to celebrate our first contact with alien life forms."

"Yessiree, Princess! And now that you're here we're going to have even more fun! Everything is going to be like Woo-woo-woo-woooo…" The nutty mare bounced frivolously about the ruler of Equestria, orbiting her like a pink moon.

"Uuum… princess… I've been meaning to ask you… uuuh… would you tell us how you came to know about our dear friend here?... that is if you don't mind…" Fluttershy muttered, growing more and more nervous with every word.

"Why certainly! Last night I received some late urgent mail. It seems that a lot of ponies were concerned about an evil alien creature of unknown origins being sighted in Ponyville market, during noon yesterday. Now I see those letters were quite… exaggerated…" The princess finished, resulting a lot of angry glares being directed at the guiltily smiling Moondancer group.

"Now that I am here I would like to ask if it is okay with everypony if I stayed for a little longer?"

"I don't think anypony would mind, right guys?" Rainbow Dash gestured towards the townsponies, a loud "NOT AT ALL!" heard throughout the building.

The party resuming, the solar goddess redirected her attention back to the human child, giving her a sincere smile and sitting next to her. By her aura, the princess could tell that the outlander was a very sweet, gentle and kind creature. There was also a trace of loneliness way deep inside of her, but interestingly enough these wounds were on their way to healing.

"Since we haven't had formal introductions, maybe now is the best time to start over. As you already know my name is princess Celestia, co-ruler of the magical land of Equestria. You have probably heard of my sister Luna who rules beside me." Celestia broke the silence that had been building up for some time.

"Much obliged your highness! I am Kelly Sombermayer, age six, hailing from the land of the United States of America, planet Earth. I must say it's an honor!" Kelly did a courtesy, lowering her head in respect.

"My you have such a way with words. I wonder where you learned to speak so intelligently!"

"Well, I've lived in an orphanage almost since I can remember. I wanted to learn how to read at a young age since I didn't have anything else to do and the only books I could learn Braille from were some dictionaries for word and sentence forming. I guess learning things is one of my talents."

"That explains a lot." The diarch nodded and glanced over at Twilight who was still there, right next to the girl, keeping quiet "And where is she staying Twilight?"

"Oh, she is currently staying at my place. It's already been a full day, really. She seems to be adjusting well to the pony way of life and…" The smarty pony started over-explaining things when she suddenly felt Kelly's hand on her back which ceased her rambling.

"Uuuuum, I know it might sound rude but I'd like to ask you something important." Kelly's face darkened hesitation and alarm written all over it.

"Don't be afraid dear! You can ask me anything." The alicorn spoke with her demure and soothing voice.

Having been reassured, the alien maiden twiddled her thumbs for a bit, wondering how to go about it, and after a few moments more she finally spoke:

"I guess that after you learned about me and my alien origin, you're probably thinking of ensuring me a way home as soon as possible. But it's just that I don't have anything to return to back on my world. It may be too demanding but I… I just really want to stay here in Ponyville, make it my new home and maybe ask somepony to be my foster mommy that is if they want someone like me." The little human girl did the most touching puppy-dog eyes ever witnessed, accompanied by her arms draping themselves across her most dearest purple mare.

That struck Celestia very deep in her heart. The desire for the request to be granted was so strong and the innocence in it so pure, that the princess of the day couldn't help but be willing to relent under its power. Plus, the final gesture of attachment this human displayed towards her most faithful student, made her chuckle mentally. Smiling softly, she gave Rainbow Dash a signal to stop the music, prompting everypony to turn their heads into attention once more.

"I'm sorry if I keep interrupting the festivities but I have one final announcement to make. I princess Celestia, ruler of the day do hereby declare that starting tomorrow the human child by the name of Kelly Sombermayer will be considered a full-fledged citizen of Ponyville, Equestria! Due to her status of an orphan, I shall appoint Twilight Sparkle as her temporary guardian until we settle the matter of adoption. That is if Twilight herself is willing to take on the responsibility." The radiant alicorn concluded what she had to say, hoofing over the spotlight to her protégé.

"I gladly accept!" Twilight bowed.

"Oh, thank you, your majesty! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" The jubilant orphan assaulted the princess out of nowhere with the most spontaneous of hugs, killing off the chipper mood of the crowd in an instant.

Party horns dropped from several mouths, countless pupils dilated, nervous coughs were shared, a dish dropped to the ground, shattering, dead silence ensued interrupted only by Lily fainting dramatically.

"She's hugging the princess! Isn't that like… forbidden?… as in nopony is supposed to do that." Spike whispered over to Rarity who simply nodded in agreement, still baffled at the scene unfolding before her.

"Nopony has ever given me a hug other than my loving sister. I appreciate it!" Celestia returned the hug, putting one of her forehooves over the small maiden's back.

"I never imagined you'd be so tall. Not to mention that your neck is like a swan's." Kelly worked her way up the pony princess' collar, her hands going across the divine equine's facial features.

"*giggle* My, my, you're right! I am like a swan with this neck of mine."

"Your horn is so long, I can't reach its end. And why does your mane feel so different? It's like I'm touching the rays of the sun instead of locks of hair." The child explored ever so curiously, bewildered at these strange phenomena.

"My mane is magical. It's a feature that showcases my connection with the sun."

"She's touching the princess' face!" Carrot Top called out faintly.

"*groan* Snap out of it everypony! If the princess is cool with this, then we should all be cool with it too! Come on, let's party!" RD snapped the gathering out of their trance by turning the music back up, inviting everypony back to the dancefloor.

"If you don't mind princess, I'll be stealing Kelly away for a little while." The Wonderbolt fan snatched Kelly away offhandedly and flew her over towards Fluttershy, Rarity and Pinkie Pie.

"Go ahead then Rainbow Dash. I want to have a private chat with my faithful student in the mean time." The princess nodded, turning her gaze towards her protégé.

With a small hint, the princess prompted Twilight to follow her to one of the terraces on the upper floor.

"I'm so glad everything is going smoother than I expected." The magical mare sighed in relief, sitting on her haunches.

The cool night air seemed to do wonders on her strained nerves and the view of the glimmering stars and pale moon seemed to put her at ease.

"And why is that my dear Twilight?" The princess inquired with a hint of teasing.

"Uuuh… Uuum… w-w-what with all the worries about how Kelly's reception will go, an-an accident regarding a fork and her arm and…" The smarty pony stuttered and stumbled over her words before the diarch's gentle hooves hushed her.

"There's no reason to feel alarmed Twilight! I know you were mostly worried by my sudden appearance. You needn't! I'm not going to take the child away! By what I gathered from her, she is a blind orphan from a world not-unlike our own that needs a parent's love and protection. You have my word that she will not be turned into a permanent test subject!" The solar goddess nuzzled the unicorn caringly then stood up so she could take a vow on her words.

"Thank you princess! And I'm sorry about my assumptions!" TS's ears flopped in embarrassment realizing she was acting frantic.

"We all go through these feelings." Celestia nodded, as she took her place close to her student, then draped a wing over her side, adding "Besides! I noticed how the girl acted around you. I have a hunch that our little human knows who she wants as her mother." The alicorn winked at Twilight causing the indigo-maned spellweaver to chortle with a cute snort.

"Heeheehee! Just between you and me princess: last night when Kelly and I went to bed, she called me mommy in a whispery voice so I wouldn't hear. It was so adorable!" the library pony pressed her hooves against her cheeks to express her sentiment over that tender moment.

"I just remembered Twilight!" The princess' smiling face suddenly changed to that of realization "There was another reason I came here for!"

"Oh? Oh, gosh! Has something dangerous happened? Another changeling invasion? King Sombra is not defeated? Some other disaster of epic proportions?" Twilight's pupils dilated as all sorts of crazy scenarios zoomed through her head.

"Calm yourself, my faithful student! It's nothing of the sort! It's about the Lunar Eclipse festival."

"Oh, silly me! It's the most important event of the lunar calendar! Happening every 7 years, it celebrates the moon's power over the tides over our seas and oceans, and of course it's a great day to honor your sister princess Luna! The eclipse also recharges the lunar crystal in Canterlot gardens. It can amplify the power of unicorns standing near it for a short time and princess Luna is also majorly empowered by the…" The nerdy equine's lecture was cut short by another one of her ruler's hooves.

"I know Twilight! This time it's going to be even more special with my sister's recent return. That's why I want to invite you and your friends to attend the event this year in Canterlot. It'd mean a lot to my sister to meet you all again."

"That reminds me. Why isn't princess Luna with you? I bet she'd go ecstatic at the thought of meeting a new life form."

"She did want to join me but she is busy making preparations for the holiday back at Canterlot. She wants everything set up just like it used to be a thousand years ago." Celestia chuckled, recalling her sister's corny old fashioned antics she had witnessed earlier that day.

"I'll talk with my friends about it. I doubt it will be a problem for us to attend."

"Oh, and bring little Kelly with you! Luna still wants to meet her and we'll eventually have to reveal her to the press and therefore Equestria."

"I'm sure she'll be thrilled to hear about it! Though I hope you'll put a leash on the press; a picture or two only and an interview from me. She can't take speaking in front of public very well. But she's very friendly nevertheless!"

"That I can arrange!" The ruler of the day agreed, standing back up "Shall we rejoin the others?"

And with that, the teacher and student trotted back into the sugarcoated structure.

_That Twilight of mine! She is acting like a mother already! She has come such a long way! They grow up so fast!_ Thought the princess as she entered the dancing crowd, so engrossed in her pondering that she didn't notice how the ponies made a path for her just like the Red sea split itself in two for Moses.

No cliffhanger…

Author's notes: Okay people! From this chapter forth, stuff starts to happen! Stuff that will lead our protagonist through paths she never thought she would ever encounter let alone take! WTF am I talking about? Stay tuned to find out! XD


	7. Aren't mothers empathetic?

Chapter 7

"Aren't mothers empathetic?"

The party was a blast and a complete success! Everypony had their fill of fun and delight! The moment midnight struck, princess Celestia retired back to her royal chariot on the edge of town, and made her classy exit. By the time Twilight found Kelly, the little alien child was fast asleep with Spike curled up in a ball in her arms, both tended to under the care of Fluttershy and Rarity.

"Urrrgh! How can anypony expect to find somepony in this thick crowd? It's already past midnight!" The lavender librarian groaned as she settled in between her friends and sleeping responsibilities.

"Twilight darling, we thought about looking for you too but Rainbow insisted on finding you herself." The pristine unicorn explained, tilting the bulb of her forehoof back and forth in a gesturing way.

"I'm guessing Pinkie Pie is busy entertaining the guests and that the Apples headed out early because of Apple Bloom." Twilight came to the conclusion, and after she got her friends' nods of approval she inquired "By the way, why did Rainbow decided to "borrow" Kelly right before the princess asked for my private audience?"

"She wanted to draw the attention away from Kelly after that awkward scene she made with the princess, so she took her outside for some fresh air." Fluttershy cleared things up on the matter.

"By the way dear, what did the princess want to speak with you about?" Rarity asked a question of her own.

"I'm glad you asked! The princess wants us to attend the Lunar Eclipse festival in Canterlot! Kelly is invited too!" The number one student of magic beamed as brightly as the sun itself.

"Oh, that's wonderful! I hope we'll all be able to go!" The shy mare fluttered up, rejoicing in her timid way.

"Awwww, Kelly and Spike are so cute sleeping in Rarity's hooves like that! They're so peaceful that they're, they're… they're like two peaceful cute… things sleeping on a cloud! But wait they have to be a Pegasus filly and colt to do that! Or maybe not? Maybe Twilight can cast a walking on clouds spell on the three of us tomorrow and we'll like bounce on a big cloud as if we were on a trampoline! That'd be fun!" Pinkie appeared and stepped out of a cookie jar sporting a yellow party had with a blue downward swirl, with lots of confetti stuck in her mane.

"Pinkie sweetie! Shush! You don't want to wake Kelly and Spike up now do you?" Rarity sternly berated her scatter-brained friend.

"Okay then! I''ll be real quiet! " The party mare suddenly toned her voice down to a whisper, making a very good impression of a certain butter-coated pony.

"Pinkie, princ…" Twilight started up her sentence only for it to be completed by her random amigo.

"…essCelestia invited all 8 of us to the Lunar Eclipse festival! I know! I'll be sure to bring my best work with me! Oh and I'll make something special for Princess Luna too! This is going to be… wo-woooah… ooomph!" Pinkie Pie fell over on her back as she stood up on her hind hooves while in the zone.

"I'm glad everypony is happy and well." The bookish equine smiled appeased, content with her accomplishments for the day "I'll be taking Kelly and Spike home now. They both look completely exhausted. Thank you very much for the party Pinkie Pie! It really helped Kelly and I'm sure it meant much to her!" she complemented her party pal whose face broadened into an unnaturally broad grin in return "Be sure to tell RD and AJ about our invitation and ask them if they can make it."

And with that, Twilight gently levitated the small human and baby dragon up, separating them discretely and lowering Kelly slowly on her back, followed by Spike being perched respectively on the human's back. As she did so, the little maiden instinctively wrapped her arms around her neck, embracing her tight and close. The task being finished, the pony wizard retreated through the front entrance, avoiding any chance of bumping into anypony.

"Sorry girls! I looked everywhere for Twilight but I didn't see her!" Rainbow Dash flew over but felt confused as her friends started laughing "What? Is there a big secret here I don't know?"

The indigo-maned spellweaver found herself slowly walking back to her library with the human and her assistant on her back just like the night before. She could feel the child's heartbeat and ribcage heaving and receding. The unicorn mare enjoyed the feeling of the girl's hands as the little darling shifted a little bit. Ever since she appeared in her life, Twilight had this warm feeling, whenever Kelly was around her.

_Maybe it is because she feels a strong connection to me and it just rubs off on me._ The magic student mused about it but was shaken from her thoughts by the moans of the alien.

"Mmmm… so warm… mm… I love you Twilight." Kelly said unconsciously as she drifted back to sleep.

As Twilight heard these words leave the child's mouth, she couldn't stop the liquidy substance coming out of her tear ducts. She felt happier than ever! The mare knew how things were going to turn out eventually and she knew what was going to be her answer when the time came. She just had wait a little more for the right moment.

Once home, the lavender mare lay Spike in his basket tucking him in, and did the same with Kelly and her bed, with the exception of removing her dress beforehand. Once she was done preparing for bed herself, she leaned over both creatures special to her and kissed each one. That done Twilight dragged her hooves to her own resting place and dove under the soft eiderdown comforters. With her eyes shutting quickly, the Element of magic soon found herself in the land of slumber.

The next day wasn't anything special. There were usual daily processes in the morning; some quality reading; Twilight taking Kelly around town; letting the child hang around with the Crusaders, while she collected their notes on humans from yesterday and copied and edited them.

The afternoon was spent in Q&A in order to find more about human culture. It turned out that there were lots of things that humans and ponies shared: similar pieces of literature, holidays, movie theatres, sports, trains, housing, architecture, social life, culture as a whole. Even pony cities had their counterparts!

_It seems that the only difference between us is the species, the lack of magic in the human world, and the superior technology which they always strive to improve to make up for their natural weaknesses! Oh Princess Celestia is going to love this! She will be so proud with my report!_ Celestia's student scribbled down passionately; she was just as excited now as she was when she was a school filly on her first day of private tutorage by her favorite teacher.

"Twilight, are we done with questions? I want to play with Spike!" Kelly pouted, bored, wiping some dust off the table in a circular pattern and blowing it off her finger inattentively.

"Yeah, Twilight! You have so many scrolls with human info that you don't know where to put them all." Spike waved his claws around, squatting up and down impatiently.

"Almost done! I just need…" The pony scholar looked up but then her expression changed to that of annoyance as she saw the two kids already going down the stairs, with the dragon leading, both of them cackling gaily "… to do a quick scan and ink-copy spell on Kelly so that a sketch of her can be imprinted on my profile on humans… Why do I even bother?" She glowered, irritated.

"Haahaahaahaaaaa! Okay Kelly, I've set up some pins I bought with a month's worth of my allowance! I always wanted to play a special game I came up with! It's just like bowling, only I call it Dragon-balling because I get to be the ball myself!" The little draconis rubbed his claws together, visualizing what he had in mind.

"So, you basically curl up in a ball, I grab you by the tail, you guide me towards where to aim you at, and I let you roll towards the pins. Is that it?" Kelly counted the points of action to make sure she understood.

"Exactly! Boy, you catch on quick. I like that!" The reptilian scribe complimented the outlander who blushed in return.

Just as Twilight was in the middle of checking for mistakes, she heard a loud THOOOM sound, which made her cross out an entire line.

"Spiiiiiike! Kellyyyyyy! No bowling in the house!"

"Wuu-uuuuuuuhh… eeee-it's not bowling Twi… uuuh… it's Dragon-balling." A much disoriented Spike answered, the whole world still spinning on him as he collapsed.

"It seems that I'll have to entrust Kelly's citizenship documents to Owlowiscious." The organized scholar rolled up a parchment and wrapped the band with the royal seal around it; a little something she got from Celestia last night.

"Owlowiscious? I know its daytime and I'm disturbing you but could you take this to the Mayor's office? It's important!" The lavender unicorn nudged her nighttime assistant.

"Hoo!" The owl woke up and replied affirmatively, taking the scroll in his beak and without complaint flying out the terrace's window.

_/Lunar Eclipse Festival day; second day after the party; 8:30 in the morning/_

Our heroines and Spike stood at the train station, waiting for their transport to arrive. That is except for a pink mare among them who bounced about, unable to contain herself:

"Weeee! This is going to be so much fun! Wait till you see Canterlot Kelly… oh, sorry, I mean feel… no taste, no smell, no hear!" The party pony listed all five senses, not being able to think of a word that could combine them all.

"Experience?" The human girl made things easier for her sugary friend who nodded rapidly in return, her tension evaporating.

"It was very silly of me to forget that nopony is working on a National holiday." Twilight giggled at her miscalculation adorkably.

"It was the polite way to go about things Twilight. Somepony might have had plans for the holidays, like spending it with their family for example." Rarity pointed out as a matter-of-factly.

"I'm just glad it's a mostly outside event. I get cramps from being cooped up in closed spaces. After all, I'm not me without my flare!" Rainbow tossed back her mane with a smirk.

"I hope Princess Luna will appreciate the critters I'm bringing to her as a gift." Fluttershy stroked on the two box shaped forms covered in dark sheets.

"Don't worry Fluttershy, you have my word for it! I took special attention on the Princess' peculiarities during the first Nightmare night." The nerdy mare assured her shy friend.

"Now what is taking that darn train so long?" Applejack took a gander around the rails.

"Oooo! Here it comes!" Pinkie pointed South-west as she stopped in mid-bounce while she was ten feet in the air.

"Uuuuh, Pinks? Haven't you heard of gravity?" RD pointed down as she flew by her looney compatriot.

"Silly Dashie, gravity is for other ponies! I am Pinkie Pie! I can swim in mid-air!" and true to her word the rule-breaking pony started backstroking as if she were in a pool.

"Want some help with these Pinkie Pie? That is if you want to." The Stare master pointed a hoof at the magenta-maned equine's luggage which was composed of a lot of party supplies, stacked up in big small-wheeled wagons hooked up to one another.

"No thanks! I've got it covered!" The party-planner tugged on the first wagon, leading it inside the luggage car with another Pinkie pushing at the end of the last wagon.

"Seen it!" Spike said unperturbed by the phenomenon as he took a pair of sunglasses out of the last wagon, put them on and took a slurp from his juicy drink.

_/At Canterlot Central Station, an hour later/_

As they got off the locomotive one by one, Twilight and the gang were greeted by a tour guide and a band of royal porters, the porters offering to carry the octet's belongings to the castle to which our protagonists gladly accepted. After politely dismissing the tour guide and assuring him they could handle things on their own, Twilight and the others went on their way to the capital.

"Well, K, welcome to Canterlot city!" The monochromatic WB fan announced dramatically as they entered the cosmopolitan settlement, spreading her hoof to the greatest sight to behold.

Canterlot had never looked so alive in any other time of year! Ponies from all over the country moved around through the sea of their own multitude, adorning the streets with every color and shade imaginable. The architecture looked even more impressive with its dark blue starry decoration with an orange full moon as a focus. There were even a couple of sculptures of princess Luna here and there, made from variable materials (wood, marble, bronze etc.). A sight indeed!

"So many smells and sounds!" Kelly's face broadened into a radiant smile, trying to absorb everything that surrounded her "Just like Alice in Wonderland, only with ponies and… a bit livelier!"

"So, who's up for some hoofball at the stadium?" Rainbow Dash turned on her competitive drive, digging at the ground with one hoof.

"Ah'll take ye up on that offer Dash!" The country mare tilted her hat and they both ran off and blended in the crowd.

"Hey, wait! Where are they going?" The alien girl reached out with unease.

"Um, Rarity. Could we maybe make one of the local petshops into our first stop… um… please." Flutters hid behind her mane, not wanting to sound demanding.

"That's fine with me Fluttershy as long as we get to go to the opening of the new Fifi Deluxe Fancy Café afterwards and maybe look at some of Canterlot's current fashion designs." Rarity answered, blowing on her forehoof in a slightly vain way.

"But…" The young outlandish maiden tried to object but to no avail.

"Come on Spike! Let's go to an ice cream house!" The pink pony crooned to her scaly friend, flipping him on her back.

"Awesoooooome!" Spike raised both his arms triumphantly as he bounded off on the mare's back.

"Speaking of ice cream, wouldn't it be funny if they misspelled it so it says "I scream" instead of…" Pinkie continued twaddling as they went out of earshot.

"But, but, but, but… where did everypony run off to?" Kelly frowned as she felt down in the dumps.

"*chrortle* Sorry Kelly but each one of us wants to go to many different places so it was for the best that we split up." Twilight shook her head, amused at the child's inability to understand.

"Ooooh." The human moaned, lowering her head.

"Hey, brighten up! I have something planned for the both of us!" The magic mare chimed, bumping into the outlander playfully.

"Aaaah!" Kelly lit up again.

"That's the spirit! Let's go! I'll show you the place where I grew up! You'll get to meet my parents and brother!"

"You have a brother?"

"Mmhmmm!"

_/At the Sparkle's residence/_

As Mrs. Twilight Velvet scrubbed yet another dish with a sponge, she heard a disquieting beeping. Dropping the ceramic saucer back in the sink full of water, the middle-aged mare galloped over to the oven and magically opened its door. Some smoke came out and the unpleasant smell of burnt greens filled her nostrils.

"Well it could have come out worse. It's still good enough." Mrs. Velvet consoled herself as she swiftly pulled out a big rectangular baking dish that contained her daughter Twilight's favorite: cheese roasted vegetables.

The cheese was a little overdone and some of the vegetables' tips were burnt but it still looked and probably tasted good.

That's when the pony hostess heard her front door open and an all too familiar sound of trotting before the door shut. As the mother's heart leapt with joy, she stepped out of the kitchen, ready for a long awaited welcome.

"Mooom… Daaaad… Shiniiiing? I'm hoome! And I've brought a guest as I explained in advance in my letteeeer!" Twilight Sparkle's beautiful voice echoed throughout the house.

"Oo-o-ooh, sweetie! Welcome ba-ack!" Twilight's mother met her child halfway, her voice cracking from the unbridled relief to finally reunite with her daughter after such a long time.

"Hey, moom!" TS cooed tenderly as she took her mum's embrace, wrapping a hoof of her own against her back.

"I missed you so much dear!" A happy tear fell from the parent's eye.

"Yeah, me too! I haven't written much to you lately and we only managed to catch up a little bit on things during Shining's wedding. I didn't even have time to drop by when that whole "Save the Crystal Empire" thing happened." The magic student waved her hoof to and fro as she reminisced.

"Uuuum, hello Mrs. Sparkle." The small human squeaked out, feeling awkward for interrupting; or at least that's what she though.

"Oh, where are my manners? Hello dear! You must be Kelly the alien child Twilight wrote to us about. My full name is Twilight Velvet Star Sparkle but you can just call me Velvet!" the hostess introduced herself.

"Pleased to meet you Velvet!" Kelly shook the mare's forehoof, her confidence reestablished.

"I have to admit that for the first extra-terrestrial I've ever met, you look delicately beautiful for one. Twilight wrote to us so much about you! No wonder the letter was 100 inches long!" Velvet humored the girl as they both burst into a fit of laughter.

"Mo-oom, don't embarrass me in front of Kelly!" The younger unicorn's face became as red as a tomato as she spoke through her fake toothy grin.

"Let's change the topic! Where are dad and Shining Armor?"

"Oh, you know your father! He went to the market to buy you some Easter Lilies for your long awaited visit back home. And as for your brother, he should be home any minute now. He said he needed to get lieutenant Spear Head to cover for him for the next three days."

"And, he's already back!" a husky male voice sounded from behind the two mares and human.

"Shining Armor!" Twilight hopped on her rear hooves before leaping towards her brother who caught and spun her around.

"Glad to meet you outside of a national crisis!" The stallion chuckled, giving his sibling a playful noogie.

"Very funny BBBFF! I'd like you to meet Kelly, the human child Rainbow Dash found in the middle of Ponyville's marketplace three days ago." The smarty pony directed her brother's attention towards the other guest of honor.

"Hey, there kiddo! I'm Shining Armor, Twilight's older brother! We're all glad to have you over for lunch!" The captain walked up to the bipedal maiden casually pulled her in close with one hoof.

"I'm happy to be here! I sure wish I had a brother or a sister as caring as you." Kelly returned the hug and nuzzled the male equine "Plus, I think it's really cool that you're like something between a police officer and a soldier."

As Twilight and her mother went back to the kitchen to finish up preparations for lunch and catch up, Shining Armor took the alien child to the guest room. There they talked about Twilight's family, some funny experiences in the lavender mare's life when she was a filly, shared a few laughs, played a few games. The stallion even let the girl try on his helmet though it looked funny on her as it obscured her entire head.

Twilight's father Night Light returned some time before lunch, with a great bouquet of Easter lilies, which he lovingly gave to his daughter after yet another hug. After the last of introductions were done and over with, lunchtime finally arrived, the whole Sparkle family and the outworldly guest taking their seats on the table filled with delicious steaming nourishment. After Kelly commented on how she liked that the dish was well done, earning a blush from the cook, the conversation drifted towards what our library unicorn had been up to throughout such a large time-span. As Twilight explained, the little orphan listened intently along with her family, soaking up every fascinating detail of her life after her brother's wedding.

"So Kelly, now that the princess herself made you a citizen of Equestria, what are you going to do after you go back to Ponyville?" Night Light looked over to the human with unconcealed curiosity.

"I'm… I'm going to wait for somepony to adopt me. That's the only thing I can do for now." The little maiden shifted in her seat uncomfortably.

"I'm not the one to judge but out of curiosity: why did the princess appoint you Twilight out of all ponies to be her temporary guardian instead of giving that responsibility to the social workers?" Velvet couldn't help but bring up the issue that has been internally gnawing at her ever since she read the last letter her daughter sent her.

"Maybe because the princess trusts that I am more fit to temporarily take care of an alien filly instead of some social workers who'd just put her up in an orphanage where nopony would ever even look at her, let alone adopt her." The lavender unicorn scowled, plainly demonstrating her vexation at her mother's comment with every word.

"Yes, but alien or not, shouldn't all orphans go there?" Mrs. Sparkle insisted obstinately, adamant in her questioning of her daughter and ruler's logic.

"Mom, please. Not in front of Kelly. Let's end this now." Twilight said through her gritted teeth, pent up frustration starting to pulse in her head.

"Twilight! I know you're a grown mare and all but taking responsibility for a child that isn't even yours? Why? I mean, the orphanage in Ponyville can't be that different than those in Canterlot. And I think the fillies and colts there are being taken care of quite well, having seen an orphanage once for myself."

"Dad, Shining! Take Kelly to the living room. It seems that mom and I have some things to discuss." The talented spellweaver pointed towards the door as she glared at her mother.

"Come on, young lady! Let's go!" The blue stud helped the disquieted maiden get up and both he and his son escorted her out of the dining room.

"Mother, I don't think you understand what I'm trying to tell you!" Twilight carried on as soon as the three were out of earshot.

"Did princess Celestia put you up to this? This is so typical of her! I always had the impression that she is forcing too many responsibilities on you; saving Equestria every single time and now this!"

"It's my duty as an Element of Harmony to go on these missions and you know that! Besides she didn't force Kelly on me! I volunteered!" The book lover twisted the truth a little so that the arguing wouldn't branch out in another direction.

"Well if that's so, she doesn't have to be your responsibility!"

"Yes she does! She lived all her life in an orphanage until now, and she hated it there! She was bullied only because she was blind for pony sake! Just! Because! She! Was! Blind!"

As that little tiff went on the trio that was excluded from it, sat on the sofa and listened to some music from a gramophone.

Kelly paid no heed to the music; she wasn't stupid. She could only imagine how her dear Twilight and her mother argued and bickered amongst each other. With a big lump in her throat, the alien girl started sobbing, trying to stifle the noises she made.

"Hey, hey, don't cry kid! It's okay! They're just trying to sort out their differences." Shining Armor made an attempt to calm the human child down.

"Th-th-th-they're fighting over meeeee! I'm… I'm nothing b-bu-buhuhuh, but a big burde-eeeen!" Kelly finally broke out bawling, crying on the pristine stallion's shoulder.

"You're not a burden pumpkin. Everything is going to be just fine." Night Light tried to help but without result.

"No it's no-ooot! Mrs. Velvet hates me!" The brown haired maiden didn't buy it, still whimpering.

"Let's take her to the bathroom!" TS's father suggested, both of them standing and doing exactly as they intended.

Eventually both mares reconciled, Twilight Velvet admitting that she had acted selfishly on her part.

_Besides! It's only until they find the filly a suitable parent._ The hostess settled herself with that thought to calm her mind.

As it was nearly time to go, the bookish pony went over to get the little urchin she was responsible for and depart for the town square, where they were supposed to meet the others.

She found Kelly where she expected her to be, talking with her brother and father. After informing her family about their plans for the rest of the day, both she and the human left the Sparkle residence.

To be continued…

PS: For people who keep tabs on the timeline, it's currently Kelly's 4th day in Equestria.


	8. Is that music I hear in the Castle's hal

Author's notes: Omg, so sorry! I forgot I already had this chapter ready a long time ago; I just remembered that you guys were still waiting (I'm in the middle of writing chapter 9). So enjoy!

Chapter 8

"Is that music I hear in the Castle's hallways?"

As Kelly and Twilight approached the town's square, among the crowd of ponies the two of them spotted Rarity and Fluttershy sitting at the Hearths Warming fountain, the biggest fountain in Canterlot. The piece of architecture itself represented three ponies, from ancient times if you judged by their clothing, that stood together united under the Equestrian flag with the regal sisters at the center. Water sprayed from their backs and the princesses' necks.

"Hey, girls! Had a good time?" the bookish mare greeted her friends eagerly.

"Oh, yes! I really loved all the birdies, and monkeys, and lizards, and all the other critters at the pet shops! They just had the cutest Cavalier King Charles Spaniel there! Her fur and hair color patterns kind of reminded me of you Twilight!" The pet-loving pony went ecstatic at her recollections.

"And I do have to admit that the Canterlotian fashion designers have really outdone themselves for the holiday. Dark blue is really in this month! Maybe they should call it Lunar blue." The pristine unicorn winked to emphasize her mild pun.

"Plus, I really fancied this cute waiter stallion who winked at me as he hooved me the tab."

"Me and Twilight went to see her family" The little human joined in the conversation, making Rarity and Fluttershy smile at her statement only for their faces to frown at the words that followed it "but her mother didn't like that Twilight was taking care of me and they yelled at each other over me."

"That's terrible!" The shy mare gasped holding her forehooves to her face.

"It wasn't a fight! We just had a difference in opinion that's all." Twilight tried to soften up the complications Kelly had just made.

_In the near future, I reeeeealy should teach Kelly that she should postpone telling other ponies such things until the right time arrives. Or as I like to call it "having a sense of tact!"_ The library equine added a mental note for herself.

"What happened darling?" The fashion diva insisted on keeping the topic going, closing in on her lavender friend.

"Look, I don't think it's the right time and place for this. Couldn't it wait until we retire to our guest suites at the castle?" The intelligent mare's eyes darted left and right nervously, desperate to change the subject.

"I'll tell you what happened!" Kelly spoke out again, her child inability to keep quiet kicking in.

"Kelly, no!" Twilight tried to protest and fortunately for her that was when all of her other friends came and put a stop to this most unpleasant conversation.

"Hey, guys, I hope you had as much fun as me and AJ did!" Rainbow Dash landed, still pumped up from all that sporting exercise "Aaah, who am I kidding! I was awesome! You all missed out on my coolness!" The rowdy mare boasted around but after taking a look at her peeved country pal she added "Yeah, and Jackie here has one heck of a bucking kick. Sent the ball right out of the park! I caught it of course!"

"Ooo, ooo! Me and Spike had oodles of fun at one of the ice cream houses!" Pinkie skipped like a monkey, waving for attention "Until they threw us out. Spike overate and got the hiccups. He set the place on fire. But it's okay! The ponies working at the counter stopped it before it did any serious damage."

"*giggle* No more treats for you Spike! You're going on a diet!" The spell weaver magicked her assistant up and on her back.

"Whatever you say Twi! Gluuh… wuu-uuuh!" Spike didn't even think of objecting, deciding to take it easy, feeling sick to his stomach.

"Oh, poor Spike!" The small alien put her hand on one of the dragon's spines, going down to his belly, deciding to rub on it gently.

"Buuuuurp! Thank you Kelly! That feels a little bit better. You're a good human!" the light mulberry reptile belched and sighed in relief, a grin widening on his face.

"So cute." Fluttershy squeed with delight at the sweet scene.

_/ Later at the castle/_

The octet entered the royal gardens, accompanied by a small group of royal guards for security reasons. Being familiar with many things involving the castle, the Elements of Harmony and Spike paid no heed for everything was how it should be. However the alien girl was an exclusion. As she walked with the others, she couldn't help herself by darting her face around, a child's lively curiosity being clear on her face. The interesting songs the birds sang, the sounds of military drills, the exalted music coming from somewhere within the walls of one of the towers and the smell of spring adorning the whole scene. Every little detail revealed the distinct atmosphere that the castle itself emitted, filling the child's imagination with fantasies and making her feel an adventurous spirit welling up inside of her.

As they entered the front gates, some of the guards went ahead to announce their arrival to princess Celestia who was currently residing in the throne room, having recently finished her day court duties. Kelly caught the echo that resonated against the mosaic glass as the two huge wings of the door were swung open by magic.

"Hello Twilight Sparkle! And hello to your friends too! I'm happy that everyone of you could make it." The princess nodded, earning another session of bows.

"There's no need for that! It's a celebration! It's okay to be more casual about the whole thing." The solar diarch stood up and came down to our protagonists.

"Well, if that's the case then, I'll be taking out my party cannon if nopony minds!" Pinkie took out her custom made miniature cyan one cannon battery, with a daisy incrusted on both of its pink wheels.

"Actually Pinkie I do mind!" Twilight answered in a monotonous tone, making her friend turn her head in attention and put away the weapon of mass partying, the thing literally disappearing out of view "Before we decide on doing anything else, I'd like the six of us, minus Kelly and Spike to meet in my room. I have things I want to talk about."

"Okay! Sure thing Twi! I reckon we should! Agreed darling! Right-o governor!" The rest of the ponies gave their consents.

"Hey! What about us? It's not fair! I want to hear! I don't want to be left out! And Spike shouldn't be either!" Kelly stomped with her little foot, slightly irritated that she was being shut off again.

"Sorry, Kelly but this is a conversation for grown mares only. In the mean time you'll be staying in the other room with Spike." The responsible lavender unicorn held her ground.

"Well, it seems you all need your privacy for now. I'll take you to your rooms myself." The regal ruler proposed, starting to walk, taking the lead on the group.

"Shucks! You don't have to do that princess." Applejack felt a little spoiled, being a pony of a humble nature.

"It's the least I can do! It's on my way to the Great Dance hall. The renovations that were made after the Grand Galloping Gala fiasco 3 years ago really brightened up the place." The alicorn princess made some small talk while they were at it.

"What's the Grand Galloping Gala?" The little child turned her head in Celestia's direction.

"That's a good question Kelly my dear! The Grand Galloping Gala is an annual royal ball attended primarily by high-class ponies. Twilight and her friends attended it 3 years ago and… let's just say things got very fun with them there." The Sheppard of the sun shed some light on the matter.

"Wow! It sounds like a fairy tale!" the brown haired girl chimed, imagining the ball being just like Cinderella's, Fluttershy taking the lead role, sporting some glass slippers on all of her four hooves.

"More like a bore-me-to-sleep! The ponies there were so stuck up and snobby that Rarity seemed waaaaay down-to-earth compared to them! It took all of my awesome efforts to liven up the joint!" Rainbow Dash inserted her own version, not forgetting to insert a little bragging while she was at it.

"Uuuum… actually Rainbow Dash, what really happened was… well, Pinkie Pie stage dived into Applejack's cake, flinging it at Rarity, Rarity got mad and splashed some of the icing on Prince Blueblood, the prince toppled over and tipped a statue, you tried to catch it but failed and pushed over all of the decorative beams like a domino and finally I lead a pack of frightened stampeding animals into the hall." Fluttershy recited all the events with pinpoint accuracy as if it was yesterday, finishing it with an adorable squee.

"Yeah! That was fun!" Pinkie Pie commented with a spring in her step.

"Heheheeheheehehhee! You said it Pinkie!" Kelly covered her mouth, barely withholding her amusement at how ridiculous all of her friends must have been during that event years ago.

"Aaaaah, we've arrived!" princess Celestia smiled venerably as she slowed to a halt in front of two very lavish looking doors.

The doors themselves were identical, made of solid yew, coated in royal red paint, adorned with intricate golden tracery with floral motives. A miniature brass unicorn head jutted out from each one, with a ring piercing the base of its horn.

"I apologize in advance for the inconvenience but I'm afraid there were some complications and most of the rooms ended up being occupied by other important guests. So my organizer decided to make the remaining two rooms into an adult and a child section." The co-ruler of Equestria noted.

"It's no problem princess!" Twilight flashed her mentor a grin before opening the door with her magic.

"The better to eavesdrop on your secret meeting!" the devilish young maiden muttered her line under her breath.

"Did you say something Kelly darling?" Rarity craned her neck, puzzled.

"Oh, nothing!" The human kid foxed around, putting on her best innocent grin, earning a suspicious look from her bookish pony guardian.

"Well, I have to get going! Mustn't keep the dance hall waiting! See you soon girls!" The regal alicorn trotted off in a hurry.

_I hope they're not on to me! What were the griffons and minotaurs thinking, I will never understand! I hope Twilight will forgive me if I tell her about the changes in diner plans later. _Celestia thought to herself as she quickened her pace.

As 5 of the Elements of Harmony entered the room, Applejack was left with the task of delivering the young'uns to theirs and hoofing them to the maids responsible.

"Y'all behave, ya hear! If you need somethin', ask the maid's fer it. They're staying in the room in the back. Twahlight said Spike should lie down and get sum rest… Oh and Kelly: Twahlight told me to tell you not to eavesdrop. It's not nice okay?" The country mare made sure she cleared everything up on all matters.

"Okay Applejack." The little human pouted in defeat.

After the Element of honesty left the room, the first thing Spike did was to drag his stubby little feet to the big double bed, meant for him and Kelly and plop himself on it, quickly wrapping the blankets around his body, trying not to think about the terrible belly ache:

"I dunno about you Kelly but this dragon's done for today. Wake me up when its dinner time!" The teeny draconic stated his case and as soon as his spiky head hit the pillow, he fell asleep.

"I still want to hear what Twilight and the others are up to!" The alien kid whined in boredom.

_/in the neighboring room/_

"So, Twilight, what's up? And by that I mean the important mumbo jumbo you wanna to talk about." RD crossed her hooves while lying on the bed, propped on her back, taking in the full view of the upside down lavender mare.

"Oooh, oooh, lemme guess! You want us to throw a surprise for princess Luna! That's a terrific idea! You're brilliant Twilight!" The pink whirlwind bounced in place excitedly.

"No Pinkie! It's about Kelly! My… my mom and I got into a fight about her." The librarian spoke, the intonation in her voice dropping, averting her gaze from her friends in the awkward silence that followed.

"B-b-but whyyyy?" Fluttershy was the first to break the ice, her ears drooping flat against her head.

"She said she hated the idea that I was supposed to take care of her, that princess Celestia expects too much of me, and that Kelly should go to an orphanage where she thinks Kelly belongs." Twilight continued her confession in a somber tone.

"Why of all the… The gall! I mean no disrespect to you mother Twilight, but I strongly disagree with her. A filly like her needs a warming reassurance the most at a time like this, and also the princess gave you a choice in the matter; I daresay that you two probably discussed it at the night of the party, am I correct?" Rarity curbed her initial outburst, replacing it with reason.

"Yes you are Rarity! The princess understood me when I hinted that I wanted to volunteer about becoming Kelly's temporary guardian. Anyways, my mother and I eventually reconciled but I'm afraid that she's probably thinking that the whole thing will blow over once we find Kelly a suitable substitute parent, when in fact… I'm hiding something from her… something I want to share with you all right now." The student of magic concluded with her preparatory explanations, feeling a twinge of guilt regarding her mother, and one of nervousness regarding her friends.

"Oooooo! What is it? Tell us Twilight! The suspense is killing me! Tell us, tell us, tell uuus!" The party mare hugged one of the spellweaver's hind feet, her eyes glistening.

"Okay! It all started, the first night Kelly spent at the library…"

_/back at the kids room/_

"Uuuurgh! I'm so bored!" The outlandish lass drummed her fingers against one of the dresser's drawers, while sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Spike? You awake?" she called for her reptilian friend, only to receive a snore in return.

The girl sighed with chagrin. She didn't like being left alone; even though technically she wasn't right now.

_I know!_ Her face lit with an idea _I'll go to that room AJ told me about and ask one of the maids to keep me company! Maybe ask the other one to get me a banana milkshake. I heard those were good! I'm very thirsty anyways. _

_/inside the maids' chamber/_

The door to this particular room was positioned right at the corner of the wall where the double bed stood. Inside of it, there were two earth pony mares who sat on a jet black cushiony sofa. Both of them were clothed in the typical frilly black and white maids' dresses; one was forest green with a rufous mane, and the other ocean blue with a mane of a darker hue of the same color.

"Hey, Ocean breeze, its nearing the end of our shift! How's about we head on over home early?" The first maid spoke turning to her blue companion.

"B-b-but Ginger Duster, the head maid said there were important guests arriving at the room we are responsible for! Shouldn't we check on them first or at least wait for our colleagues from the next shift to arrive?" Ocean Breeze stuttered hesitantly.

"Don't be such a diligent worker Ocean! I'm sure they don't need us even if they're at their room right now! Let's just go now! Come ooooon! I promise to treat you to some caaaaaake… at my place!" Ginger pressed on, trying to tempt her co-worker.

"Oh, you're right! I should really loosen up! It's a holiday after all!"

"That's what I wanted to hear! Let's go out the back!"

And with that, both ponies left through their extra-door exit to avoid going through the guest room of which they were responsible for.

A minute later a knock occurred. It was eventually followed by a pale head protruding.

"Hellooo? They told me you were here to help us out with things. I'm Kelly Sombermayer! I'm staying here with Twilight Sparkle, student of princess Celestia… Can you uuuh, come and help me with something?" The human spoke.

After receiving no answer, she listened intently for any sound at all. Kelly heard no breathing so the equines weren't hiding from her. But why weren't they there then?

_Maybe they're on a break. _Thought the young maiden, a devilish smirk forming on her face _That gives me an idea! I can go out in the hall and search for a pony to show me to the kitchen…. This'll be fun!_

Closing the maid's door as quietly as possible, the little girl tiptoed towards the nearest opposing wall, going over it with her fingers until she found the exit to her confinement. Pushing it open, Kelly went outside and felt for the hallway wall. Once she found it, she strode on, leaving one of her hands brushing against the solid surface, so she'd know she was going in a straight direction.

"Oo-ooooh! That's so kind of you Twilight!" Fluttershy's eyes started watering, holding her forehooves against her muzzle.

"Aren't you afraid your mother might throw a fit?" Rarity cocked a brow at her lavender friend, wondering if she had thought things through.

"Even if she does, I… well I simply don't care! I'm a grown mare and it's my decision! She will just have to deal with it." Twilight put her hoof down firmly, it eliciting an audible clop.

"Don't worry, pal! We're behind you one hundred percent!" Rainbow Dash pressed the cheek of the library unicorn against her own.

"Words can't describe how many parties I will throw once we get back to Ponyville!" Pinkie mashed up her cheeks with her hooves.

*knock, knock, knock*

"Excuse us!" A beige mare with a dark brown mane entered followed by another one.

"Howdy! Are dem tykes givin' ya any trouble?" AJ tilted her Stetson up, greeting the two newcomers with a friendly smile.

"No! We don't know how to tell you this but… it seems one of the two children has gone missing." Both mares gave the group concerned looks.

"WHAT!" The purple spell-master teleported herself abruptly in front of the two equines, a couple of her locks suddenly standing out of place with a twang noise "WHAT HAPPENED? WHICH ONE IS MISSING! TELL ME!"

"UHYEEE! W-w-w-well, miss Sparkle, y-you see w-we're the next shift of maids. We arrived 5 m-minutes ago and found that our colleagues had checked out early. We w-went to check on the children and only found the baby dragon sleeping on the b-bed. We asked him if he knows where his companion went but he-he-he said he had been sleeping this whole time." The flustered maid stuttered out every word of her explanation, taking one step back from the mad mare.

"Oh, no!" The fluttery Pegasus gasped.

"Darn it Kelly! I swear! I never knew that kid had the guts to run off somewhere on her own!" The Wonderbolt in training swung her forehoof in vexation.

Just as Twilight was starting to hyperventilate from all the stress and crazy paranoid scenarios going through her mind at accelerated speeds, Rarity stepped putting her hoof on her back and nuzzling her under her neck.

"Shhhh, Twilight! Relax! Iiin, oooout, iiiiin, oooout! There's nothing to worry about. I'm sure that even though blind, Kelly probably took a walk in the hallways. She is sure to have come across a guard or a servant by now or in other case soon." The pristine unicorn helped her friend resume her normal breathing pace, calming her down.

"If you want, we can help you search for her. As long as you describe her to us as to what she looks like." One of the personnel spoke up again, the two being really concerned about their jobs.

"That won't be necessary ladies!" Pinkie Pie suddenly appeared, wearing green army general uniform, with the officer bullion hat and all the medals and honors, her look complete with a pair of sunglasses.

"Listen up soldiers!" she turned to address her five loyal members of the newly formed Pink Squad "We have a very close comrade of ours missing! And we are not going to stand by on our flanks and take any chances when she could be anywhere! So first thing we're going to do is spread out, recruit as much of our Royal Guard allies for the mission as possible and find our dear Kelly! Am I understood?"

"Yes ma'am, General Pinkie Pie ma'am!" the two pegasi and the gamboge earth pony saluted, lining up and puffing out their chests.

"Then let's go and get our human back!" The party whirlwind lead her five friends out in the corridors.

"Get their what now?" One of the working equines asked the other who just shrugged in return.

_/back in the hallways/_

The young alien girl had been walking for 7 minutes now, and surprisingly, she still hadn't encountered anypony on her way. The brown haired outworlder was just starting to wonder whether this was a bad idea or not when she heard sounds. Wonderful sounds! Sounds of a… cello, playing somewhere!

_They sound so exquisite and refined! As light as a feather, as smooth as silk!_ Kelly marveled at the musical notes resounding against the marble walls.

Like a bee to honey, the kid could not help but be drawn to what she was hearing, pacing towards it like it was a homing beacon. Gingerly opening the door halfway, the human didn't expect for it to creak so loudly. The melody immediately stopped, its player most probably offended by the invading noise.

"Who's there?" A voice with a fastidious and polished nature asked coldly, piercing the silence.

"Oh, sorry! I'll come back later!" The boggled alien fussed about, trying to find the handle.

"…Wait!" The pony who apparently owned the voice called out again after a pause, making the little maiden freeze up in one place.

"Did my music bring you here?"

"Yes, miss…uuuuh…"

"Octavia."

"…miss Octavia! I must say it sounded very beautiful!" The earthling gave the mare a compliment, braving a few steps forward.

"Did it now?" Octavia grinned with clear intrigue written on her face.

"So you must like Classic music from where you're from."

"Yes, I do! I love many genres actually. Music is a very pretty way to express oneself."

"So I gather you play a bit yourself?"

"Why yes, on the violin! They tell me I'm very good at it."

"Come on over child!" The cello player motioned her forehoof towards herself, prompting the girl to advance.

As Kelly came close, she hit her lower ribs against something solid.

"Watch the platform! It's a little high!" A hoof slipped itself in the outworlder's hand, helping her up.

As Octavia started to ponder as to why this strange looking filly collided with the stage platform, she noticed the alien's lifeless, unmoving eyes. The fact that this creature was blind surprised the mare but she decided not to bring it up as it seemed improper to her.

"So, to whom do I have the pleasure of speaking to and what brings you to the palace?" The musician restarted the conversation.

"Oh, where are my manners! My name is Kelly Sombermayer, and I was invited by princess Celestia to attend today's holiday."

"That and probably to quell the journalists who've been skulking around the castle grounds for quite a while now." Octavia remembered how she walked by the press ponies who were acting like a bunch of paparazzi, trying to bypass security, before they got thrown out.

"Oh, Twilight told me about them. She said they're very interested in me because I'm not from here." The child blushed quite a bit when she remembered all the attention she received during the party the day before yesterday.

"You don't say." The cellist answered automatically, before snapping out of her daze and deciding to loosen things up "Would you like to play with me?"

"Oh, I'd love to! But I left my violin back at Ponyville." Kelly's face darkened a little.

"That won't be a problem. I have one right here. You can have it." The grey earth pony hoofed the outlander one of her colleague's violins, figuring he wouldn't mind.

"Aaaaah, this one is very nice!" The young maiden ran her fingers through the smooth surface of the instrument, which was painted blue.

Much better polished than her own, Kelly could tell it was either well cared for or brand new, smelling the strong scent of violin cleaner.

"What should I do exactly?" The brown-haired urchin frowned upon realization, once she was done tuning up and placing the instrument on her shoulder.

"Just follow my lead." Was the only thing Octavia said before beginning a melody that sounded like it was listened to by the pinnacle of class.

Princess Luna was trotting down the pristine halls with a very joyful spring in her step.

_Finally! A day devoted to me and my moon! It's been so long since I've felt true adoration from my subjects. It was quite the rocky start at first! The nobles are still as distant as ever, minus the usual hooflickers who just want my attention and Fancy Pants, his wife and himself being the only of nobility who were kind enough to act friendly around me. I was truly amazed how after the initial panic, my common subjects opened up their eyes to see the beauties my night has to offer them. It was of course with the help of Twilight Sparkle and the tutors Tia hired that I learned the proper way to act like the good-natured princess I always wanted to be. Yes! No more scary Nightmare Moon! Make way for the true princess of the night! I'm so happy with Tia supporting me all this way, that I might even offer her to take vacation, so I'd take on all of the responsibilities for a change._ The lunar diarch reflected on things.

(play this link watch?v=CQQZaXVswTw)

Just as the blue alicorn was taking yet another turn down the corridor, she heard it! A melody unlike any other! As streaming as the flowing waters of a mountain brook; as graceful as a swan dancing in the waters of a calm pond; as alive as spring itself; as playful as a frolicking filly or colt. The pony royalty felt herself being swept off her feet, as she approached these divine sounds.

And there she saw it! A duet of a cellist and a violinist unlike any other! The princess knew the mare, the musician having played at important events such as the Grand Galloping Gala, her dark gray mane and treble cleft cutie mark being her most distinguished traits. However, the creature playing with her was another story.

_Yeees! I do remember Tia telling me what she looked like but my imagination alone wouldn't suffice to visualize it until I saw her with my own eyes. This human filly does have a very peculiar appearance. And by her delicate aura and mild expression I can tell that everything Tia has been telling me about her is true._ Luna looked over the alien child from head to toes as she finally decided to step in on this musical number.

The tocking sounds her glass shoes made against the tiles gave away the regal ponysonna's presence to both of the players as their instruments came to a halt.

"Princess Luna! What an honor!" The grey earth pony propped her instrument on the stand and bowed in respect.

"Did the younger princess just enter?" Kelly turned her head frantically, trying to locate who was there.

"Yes, now bow!" Octavia used her tail to prompt the human to do just that.

"Arise!" The night mare let a gracious grin come across her lips as she came closer.

"My sister has told me much about you lady Sombermayer! I would have joined her at that party too if there wasn't so much work to do around here."

"Just Kelly is fine your majesty! I have to admit that I really like your dark chocolaty voice!" The outlander let her natural unreservedness show itself.

"Ahahaaa! This princess likes your attitude already!" The diarch squealed in a higher pitch, sounding a lot like Rarity herself.

"And you lady Octavia! I must confess that I enjoyed that performance! If you do just as good in the upcoming evening, you're payment will be doubled." The princess promised.

"Thank you your highness! Now if I may be excused but I have to find my group." The classical musician bowed once more.

"You may!" Luna said, letting the mare collect her things and quickly clear out.

"I never knew humans could be so similar to us ponies. You're very dexterous with that violin!" she pointed out.

"When one is blind, music is one of the few solaces that make up for it." The young maiden hid her hands and forearms behind her back, modesty forming in her being.

"A most unfortunate birth defect! But how about we go into the kitchen and have a sundae! You can tell me about how you ended up in this room."

"I'd love to." Kelly beamed following the alicorn towards their next destination.

Fluttershy galloped to and fro around the huge halls of the castle trying to seek out her lost human friend. Having a very soft spot for all things living, she was especially worried of what might have happened to Kelly. What if she got out of the castle? What if she was stuck somewhere in the garden labyrinth, going around aimlessly? What if she met a not so nice pony like the ones at the last party?

Such thoughts penetrated the shy Pegasus' skull as she quickened her pace. However a barrel of laughter made her screech her hooves to a stop. She immediately recognized the owner of the first fit being Princess Luna and as soon as it was accompanied by more ecstatic talking, Fluttershy's heart leapt with hope renewed as she recognized the other voice.

"KELLY!" The timid mare found the strength to scream out as she burst into the royal kitchen.

_/minutes earlier/ _

"Aaah, I haven't been caressed in such a way ever since I returned from my banishment from the moon! We… I like it!" The ruler of the night closed her eyes, enjoying the digits crawling up her neck and face like a gentle hairless tarantula.

"I can relate to your need for attention princess! I had only the nuns at the orphanage to make me feel better at my lowest moments." The frail orphan lay her hands on the heavenly locks, gasping at how cool and breezy they were.

"Tis indeed amazing how fate works." Luna reflected upon the matter as she took a spoonful from her strawberry and kiwi ice cream sundae.

"It is also quite interesting how different you are from your sister." Kelly smirked, a gleam appearing in her eye.

"How so?"

"You have a more playful and passionate personality!"

"Yes, I do get that a lot! Tia has always been a sore loser when I own her flank in badminton or play some practical jokes on her such as putting a spider in her mane while she slept. Don't tell anypony but she's arachnophobic." The dark blue alicorn whispered that secret to her new alien confidante, both of them bursting in laughter right after.

"I can already imagine her running around the castle without her tiara, making unprincessy shrieks, rolling around on the floor and stomping with both of her forehooves in one place!" The bipedal kid joked about it, sending her and the guardian of the moon into hysterics.

"Kelly! Oh thank goodness you're alright! We've all been worried sick, looking for you everywhere! Mostly Twilight! We should have never left you and Spike alone!" The butter-coated mare ran up to the conversing duo, panting in exhaustion.

"Oh, Fluttershy! Gee, I didn't know I was gone for that long!" Kelly felt a pang of guilt squeeze her heart.

"Oh, thank you for finding her princess!" Fluttershy kissed her ruler's hoof gratefully.

"You needn't worry Fluttershy! She never got into any trouble. I found her practicing her instrument with one of the hired orchestra musicians and we've been here ever since." Luna reassured the pink maned pony, putting on her best princess face.

Taking her goodbyes with the Lunar princess, the young escapee returned with the Staremaster to the searching party's starting point. Twilight was greatly relieved to find the child unscathed and to hear what actually transpired.

"I hope that will teach you a lesson little missy! I've been going insane ever since I found out you weren't in your room!" Taking a big breath, the intelligent mare scolded the alien child.

"I-I was only a little bored… and thirsty… I never meant to make you guys worry… I was keeping my hands on the walls so I wouldn't hit my head or knees into something, and, and, and… I was hoping to come across somepony… I'm really sorry!" Kelly's lip quivered as her chin muscles contracted. A small tear escaped her eye.

"…How can I ever stay mad at you? Come here!" The wizardly unicorn embraced the urchin with all her motherly feelings.

"Just please promise me you won't run off on your own like that."

"I promise!"

"Yo Twilight! Some guard stallion told me it was time for the press conference." RD flew over, landing with a clop, being the ever loyal informer.

"Thank you Rainbow!" Twilight nodded and slid her back against the alien's hand.

"W-what am I supposed to do… I've, I've never done this before." Suddenly the blind urchin trembled with restlessness.

"Hush! There's nothing to fear. I'll be going with you. I made sure I'd be the one answering to most of the questions, and they'll only take a few pictures of you. There won't be many journalists there either. You'll just have to sit on a chair and look pretty." The purple equine renewed her hug and stroked the urchin's head mildly.

"Oooo… these feelings!" Rarity bit on her front hoof as she watched the tear-jerking scene unfolding in front of her.

"I'm ready!" Kelly said quietly, starting to move her feet with accordance to her entourage.

To be continued…


End file.
